A Million Miles Away
by babyxbxgurl
Summary: I watch as her brother assists her as she walks across the street. She's not blind, nor is she disabled, but after the accident he's been much more careful with her. He watches her carefully. And because of that I couldn't go near her. It's been two years since I last spoke to her, last heard her adorable laugh, her brightening smile, since her brother threw me out of her life.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this story idea popped into my mind. I've been playing with this idea for quite some time so I decided to post this. I'm not sure how well received this would be, but I hope some of you will give it a chance and maybe even like it. I have a total of four chapters of this story already done, so the updating is not an issue. I just hope it's going to be liked. I'm nervous cause this is my first Dean Ambrose/Jon Good, story. Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I watch as she walks across the street with her brother, holding her hand, assisting her. She's not blind, nor is she disabled, but after the accident he's been much more careful with her. He watches her like a hawk watches its prey. And because of that I couldn't go near her. It's been two years since I last spoke to her, last heard her adorable laugh, her brightening smile. It's been two years since her brother threw me out of her life.

And she couldn't protest.

Why?

She doesn't remember me or anyone.

I don't blame him, I almost killed her.

"Honestly Jon, we should go. Chris's going to know you're in town." Colby warns.

Honestly didn't give a shit if he knows I'm in town, he doesn't fucking own it. Being in Los Angeles is not a crime last time I checked.

"I know, but I need to see her." I sigh, looking over at her once more. She's entering therapy, to try and help her retain her memory. She's back in school, getting her life together, but I know something is missing. I can't even try and relate to how she feels, how can I? I came out of that accident with a couple of broken ribs, but she came out losing who she was.

I put the rental into drive, moving away from the office building. It's my day off today, it gave me the opportunity to see her, even if it's for the briefest time. Thankfully, my sister still gets along with her brother, so she keeps me updated. She's regain a bit of her memory, but not fully. And from what it seems Chris never mentions me to her. Not surprising, but I was a big part of her life for twelve years, you can't block me out.

"I'm surprised Chris is still talking to your sister." Colby states.

"My sister's his best friend, those two are inseparable. He wouldn't stop talking to her because of me." I scoff. It's true. My older sister and Chris are best friends; he wouldn't stop talking to her. They stopped talking for a couple of months, but eventually, the two started talking to one another again. It's hard for them to stay away from one another.

"But she's okay with him being an absolute asshole to you?"

"I think she tries to talk to him about it, but at the end of the day, Amelia's his sibling, not hers." My grip on the steering wheel tightens, thinking about this whole situation. Amelia's my girlfriend, I know in some ways the accident was my fault, but he has no right to take her away from me. I could have helped her regain her memory back, I would have quit everything for her; just to make sure she'll remember me again.

The thought of Amelia leaving me while we were together was frightening. But for her not to remember me, for her to not know how much we love one another, and for her to not know how much I miss her kills me slowly inside. At least work hasn't been affected; well not as much as I thought it would.

Wrestling takes me away from this harsh reality and maybe that's the reason I've been doing well as of late. I've been focusing all my time on wrestling and that alone. It's the only thing that can distract me. Honestly, I went on a slump for quite some time, but I bounced back because I knew she wouldn't be happy if she saw me. That alone motivated me.

I stop at a stoplight; my phone vibrates as the car comes to a halt. Looking around quickly, I grab my phone, unlocking it and opening a text message from Chris.

**'_I saw you just now, Jon. I'll play nice, but this is my last warning, stay away from my sister.'_**

Taking a deep breath, I tried to control my anger the best I can. This asshole is just pissing me off. I know he's her brother, but before her accident, he was hardly a brother to her. Yet the person who's been there is the one he shuts out? This is bullshit.

A sigh escapes my mouth as I place my phone back on the cup holder. Colby looks over at me, shaking his head.

"Chris texted you too?" Colby questions.

I look over at him. "He texted you?"

"Yeah," Colby nods. "I told you he would find out."

"She's my wife, I think I have the right to see her." The light turns green, I press on the gas pedal, the car cruises along the road. I shouldn't be taking out my anger on the road, that never ends well, but it's the only thing I can use to channel my anger right now.

"You two never got married," Colby protests. "You two were engaged, but you never got married." I know Colby hates reminding me about this certain fact, but she should have been my wife by now. Amelia was it for me. No one else in this world mattered but her. She will always be it for me, she's the one.

That's cheesy, I know, but she really was it for me.

She was my life, all I saw was her, all I still see is her. I proposed to her a year before the accident. Being domesticated was something I never wanted, but the thing you least expect always hits you.

"I know," I sighed, stopping at a stoplight once again. "I don't know what to do anymore man, I'm trying to figure out a way to please that asshole, but whatever I do, he won't let me talk to her."

"Chris is an asshole like that, you know he can hold grudges."

"Exactly, but for what? Time and time again, I've apologized, doesn't he think this shit is affecting me too?"

Colby sighed. "But you're not the one who lost their memory."

I pursed my lips, choosing not to reply to Colby. We didn't need to argue, there's nothing I can say to that.

* * *

I sit in my room browsing through the television channels. I just got in from following Chris and Amelia. Colby invited me to the room he shares with Roman, but I rather be alone.

I turn off the television, finding nothing interesting on. I laid back on my bed and sigh.

My phone starts ringing. I look over and find my sister's name flashing on the screen.

"No work today?" Jackie questions

"I already told you, it's my day off." I answer.

"Never knew you can get days off, cause you never really come around to visit your lovely sister." She teases.

I laugh. "I think we've seen enough of each other while we were growing up."

"It wounds me that you don't miss your own sister," I can see her glaring at me, Jackie loves hearing me admit that I miss her. For her, it's the joy of getting the "psychotic, unpredictable" Dean Ambrose, to say that he misses his sister.

"If I say it, will it make you happy?"

"I don't want you to say it just to make me happy, I want you to say it 'cause you mean it."

I groan. "Jackie, you're so annoying."

"You're not any better, Jon, so if I were you, start singing your praises."

"I miss you, Jack." I bite my lip to keep my laughter down. She absolutely hates it when I call her Jack. She would beat on me endlessly after I call her Jack. Only advantage I have right now is the fact I'm half-way across the country for her to do anything.

"Where's Raw going to be in two days? I'm coming so I can kick your ass."

Laughter escapes my lips, causing my lovely older sister to release a couple of cuss words.

"I'm kidding, you know I miss you, Jackie, I had some business to attend to," she didn't need to know what I did today. Jackie never exactly told me to back off Amelia, a few times she warned me about Chris, but other than that, she never exactly told me to leave her alone.

"The only business you can possibly have is your job. Unless you're doing other things besides wrestling?"

"No, helping a friend out,"

"Jon, please, do you think you can fool me?" She sighs. "Look, I understand that you want to see her, but we need to respect Chris's wishes right now. He wants Amelia to regain her life."

I couldn't help but feel angered by her statement. She knows how I feel, why would she try and make me think otherwise?

"He's being a douchebag, I could help her out." I argue. Jackie knows I'm right, I would be a better help than any doctor could.

"Jon, I know that, but Chris, he's being stubborn."

"What about Jay? He's the oldest, he has no say in this?"

Jackie laughs. "Jay has a say in this and he's been trying to convince Chris for the longest, but he's just not having it."

"This is bullshit," I groan. "She's my fiancé."

"I'll try to make progress tomorrow when I go out to dinner with Chris." Jackie offers. "I'm not telling you to give up, I just need you to be patient."

"I admire your loyalty and love for Amelia. I know you can be patient for her and wait for her, but you need to be able to accept that she might not regain her memory." There's a pause for a moment. I know she's waiting for the words to sink in my mind. That's hard. I don't want to admit it, but I've thought of it countless of times. What if she never regains her memory? What if I become a forgotten memory, buried with the rest of her past? "Sometimes moving on can be the best way to help her."

"I'll call you tomorrow," I didn't give her a chance to reply, I hung up on my sister.

I start laughing, not sure as to why I am, but I'm laughing. That idea is beyond ridiculous. Amelia's the one for me. I'm not going to give up on her, that's not how things go, at least not for me. I will find a way to get back in her life, with or without Chris's approval.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much! I didn't expect to get any readers, but this is great! I'm glad I have some readers and reviewers as well! I hope you all will like what's to come. It could get a bit boring, but things will pick up, I promise you that. This story is definitely helping me out with stress, so I hope you all will keep supporting it. Thank you once again!**

**Also, I will be making a banner for the story soon! I will hopefully have that up by the time I post Chapter 3!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Amelia walks out of her room, making her way down the stairs. She walks towards the kitchen, entering and finding her older brothers seated at the table eating breakfast.

"Amelia, what would you like to eat?" Jay questions.

"I'm fine, I can get myself some cereal." She smiles, appreciating the offer, but she didn't need to be looked after all the time.

Amelia grabs a cereal bowl and a spoon before sitting down beside Chris at the dining table.

"Morning," Amelia greets her two older brothers.

"Morning," they say in unison, giving their younger sibling a smile.

Amelia's not sure how everything happened. She has to admit, it's been a bit difficult trusting people ever since the accident. The people she truly feels comfortable with are her two older brothers, thought she was weary at first, she grew to trust them. Waking up with no memory of who you are was difficult for Amelia; it's still difficult for her now. At times, when she would meet people from her past and she sees the disappointment in their eyes, it upsets her. It's not like she means to forget these people, it just happened.

The fear that crept into her when she woke up was indescribable. Seeing her surroundings, the unfamiliar faces around her was absolutely terrifying for her. To see the disappointments in her loved ones eyes upset her, she didn't want to make anyone sad. For a moment, she was so afraid that she didn't want to see anyone for a couple of days, but finally her brothers got through to her and she let them in.

Slowly, her memory is starting to come back. She remembers a whole portion of her childhood, when her parents were still alive, when her brothers would pick on her for days, but other than that, it would just be spurt of past memories she had. There's one man that constantly comes in her memories, he's no longer a part of her life now, but she's seen him around when she watches wrestling with her older brother, Jay.

His name is Jonathan Good, also known as Dean Ambrose by the WWE Universe or Jon Moxley, if you were a fan before the WWE.

She's not sure who he is to her, but in most of the memories she remembers, he was usually around. If not hanging out with her brothers, he's with her, pestering her about her clothes, her hair, and just about anything. He looks younger then, maybe fifteen? But he's definitely a part of her memory. She would ask her brothers why he's no longer a part of her life, especially since there were pictures of them in some family albums, and Chris would usually cut in to tell her he's not important. And they're close to his sister, yet he's nowhere to be seen during those get together.

At times she wonders if she's the reason why he stays away. Did she wrong him in the past? Jay, who is the only one who talks about Jon, assured her that she didn't do anything to Jon. His schedule with the WWE, especially after being called to the main roster, has been keeping him busy.

She's met him once before, it was on his sister's birthday and the look in his eyes was one she could not forget. She's not sure who she was to him or what he was to her, but when his eyes landed on her, she saw the pain that was present in her siblings' eyes when she didn't recognize them. But with Jon, it seemed different. She couldn't exactly pinpoint it, but he was cautious around her the whole night. At times, he would return her gaze and even smile at her. There's a pull towards him, something was pushing Amelia to go talk to him, yet, she fights it hard enough not to go. Chris doesn't seem to like the idea of her talking to Jon, she wants to respect her brother's wish.

"What's your schedule like today, Amelia?" Jay questions her.

"Just school, nothing much really." Amelia replies. "Anything going on?"

"Yeah, it's Jackie's birthday and she's inviting us for dinner." Jay informs his siblings earning a small scowl from Chris. He notices this, giving his younger brother a warning look. "Don't start Chris, she's your best friend."

"I'm not doing anything," he counters. "I'm fully aware it's her date of birth, I just don't feel comfortable with her brother being present." Chris blames Jon for everything that has happened to his younger sister. That's not a secret whatsoever, he's not as vocal as he was two years ago, but it's a bit uncomfortable to stay in the same room with the two men.

"Don't, Chris, I've had enough of this." Jay looks over at Amelia. "Go get ready for school, I'll drop you off." She knows why her brother is sending her off, he's going to scold Chris and he didn't want his younger sister to be around. Amelia obviously doesn't know Jon's involvement in her accident.

"Okay," Amelia stands up and heads up to her room to get ready for school.

Jay turns to Chris, narrowing his eyes at him. "Listen, I understand you're upset at Jon, at one point, I think everyone in this family and his was, but you have to get it through your thick head that it was an accident, he didn't cause it." Jay has had this conversation with Chris numerous of times. It gets tiring and old, but he has no other choice; Chris needs this constant reminder. It's not like anything improves after every conversation, but Chris is going to have to face facts. He can't erase Jon from Amelia's life, especially after everything the two went through together.

"I don't know why you defend him. We both know he could have killed Amelia, he practically did." Chris lets out through gritted teeth. He can never forgive Jon. Because of his carelessness he almost lost his only sister.

Their parents divorced when Amelia was only five years old. As part of some agreement between their parents, Jay, Chris, and Amelia were sent to Ohio to live with their mother and during their summer breaks, they would stay in Los Angeles with their father. Of course, during Christmas and special occasions, they were in Los Angeles with both of their parents. The thing that marveled the three siblings about their parent's divorce was that they became closer when they separated. They stayed as business partners, their mother handling her part of the business at home, while their father took care of the company in Los Angeles.

Jay, the oldest of the three, is now thirty-two years old. Chris, the middle child, is twenty-nine years old. Amelia, the youngest and only girl is twenty-six years old. Once Jay turned fifteen years old, he decided to stay in Los Angeles, with their father. Chris, being Jay's shadow, decided to stay with them as well. Since they both decided to stay, Amelia was left alone with her mother, which wasn't so horrible since she loved being around her mother.

But tragedy struck when Amelia turned fifteen years old, their mother died in a car accident. She was then followed by their father who died from a heart attack, surprising them all since the man was in great shape. But some said that he died being heartbroken over what happened to his ex-wife.

At that time, Jay was twenty-three years old, Chris was twenty and Amelia was fifteen. It was a hard time for the three, losing their parents in the span of a year, but they pulled through thanks to the Good's. The Good's became the three's family, well more like the three Ayala siblings leaned on the two Good siblings, who was having turmoil at home as well.

This tragedy brought Jon and Amelia closer together. They didn't live under the same roof, but right next to one another. The two have always had a relationship as friends, but after her parents passing away they became much closer which eventually led to a relationship between the two.

"Chris, I don't want to be an asshole and bring this up, but you were never there for Amelia before the accident. Hell, you closed all of us off." Chris knows what Jay is saying is true. Before the accident, Chris was almost non-existent. Once their father was buried, he moved to England to finish off his studies, for about four years Chris closed off his siblings, getting over their parents death in his own way.

The three siblings reunited for Chris' graduation from a university. It was definitely a sweet, memorable moment. The Good's flew out with Amelia and Jay, happy to finally see their brother. Chris was still a bit disconnected, but it was easy to reconnect with his family, to a certain extent. Two weeks after the reunion, Amelia's car accident happened.

"I know and this is my redeeming moment. What I did before was unacceptable, we should have stuck together and I broke away." Chris grimaces. "This is our second chance, I just want to make things right."

"Closing Jon off isn't making things right." Jay tells him.

"Jon almost took her away from us, are you really going to forgive that douchebag?" Chris says in disdain.

"It's not about forgiving, it's about seeing that Jon is not at fault. He's hurting too you know, he loves her, you know that." Jay frowns. "It's easy to be selfish about Amelia, I understand, but you should let Jon help out."

"I'll think about it." And that's the best answer Jay's going to get from Chris so he'll take it. It's an improvement from the flat answer of no.

* * *

Jon follows Colby to the gym. He was going to stay in Los Angeles, but he had to go back on the road. He'll just have to greet his sister through a phone call, which she should be used to by now. It's not like he was avoiding his sister, but duty calls.

"So, did Jackie have dinner with Chris?" Colby questions as they make their way to the treadmill to get some cardio done.

"Not yet, I think she's speaking to him after her birthday dinner." Jon replies.

Both men turn on the treadmill, starting with a slow walk, eventually progressing to a run. For about twenty minutes, both men ran, thinking of the workload ahead of them. Wrestlemania will just be around the corner in a few weeks. Of course they had to get through Elimination Chamber first, but it'll go by quickly after that. This would be the first Wrestlemania for all three members of the Shield. They were no longer a part of the crowd, they were part of the show now.

Once their cardio was done, they headed towards the weights where Joe was already doing his workout.

"Jay just called me, I thought you would be in LA for your sister's birthday?" Joe questions

Joe is Amelia's cousin. Fully aware of Chris' animosity towards Jon, he was, in some ways, Jon's go to guy when he wanted to know how Amelia was doing. Joe never blamed Jon for the accident. No one really did except Chris.

"Work is work," Jon shrugs. "I'm sure Christian is excited that I won't be there for her birthday." No matter how hard he tries to wrap his mind around the situation, nothing was making sense. Only Chris blamed him for the accident, yet no one is giving him shit for it. Jay never listens to Chris, he's the eldest after all, why would you listen to your younger sibling? At times, he would get so frustrated trying to figure out what was going on in Chris' mind, but he's almost at his boiling point. He can just be so considerate for so long.

"Not necessarily. It's your sister's birthday, he's not that big of a douche," Joe replies. "But I know he's not exactly fond of Amelia coming to see a live wrestling event."

"Amelia is coming to see a show?" Colby questions. "When did this come about?"

Joe shrugs. "Not sure, Jay told me about it now. It seems that she's kept up with the storylines ever since her accident and she's a big fan of the Shield." Joe chuckles. "She believes."

Jon and Colby laughs along with Joe, shaking their head at Amelia. Playing their characters is definitely fun, this whole experience has been surreal. Though they're no longer rookies, having wrestled for years in Colby and Jon's case, in the WWE they were considered rookies. The push they were receiving is absolutely tremendous and they're very thankful for it.

"I didn't know she followed the storyline," Jon says. His sister would mention that Amelia watched wrestling once in a while, but he didn't know she watched often.

"When is she coming to see us?" Colby questions.

"Either Wrestlemania or one of the Raw shows, Jay's not sure yet." Joe answers.

"Wrestlemania is sold out."

"I'm giving him tickets," Joe informs them.

"Make sense." Colby nods his head. "This is exciting, I haven't seen her in months."

It's a bit unfair how his friends were able to talk to Amelia. Colby talks to Amelia often on the phone, texting or calling, yet he never gets the chance to do so. He's been tempted, but he wouldn't know how to go about it. How can he introduce himself after being gone for so long?

"Is Chris coming?" Jon questions.

Joe shakes his head. "As far as I know, no, because this is the opportunity Jay is giving you."

"What?"

"He's tired of Chris' immaturity, so he's going to make it happen. He never agreed with this whole ordeal, so he's going to find a way to get you two talking."

As much as Jon appreciates Jay's efforts, he felt that he could have done something much earlier. But at this point, he should just take whatever he can get.

"Why hasn't he called me about it?"

"He will, he's just trying to get the plan concrete before he tells you." Joe chuckles. "Which reminds me, telling you might not have been a good idea."

"It's alright man, I won't let him know that I know." Jon chuckles along with him.

Jon's cell phone begins to ring, catching Jon's attention away from going Colby and Joe. He answers it after seeing Jackie's name flashing on his screen.

"_Baby brother!"_ Jackie greets.

"A bit early for you to be up, isn't it?" Jon teases him.

"_Don't make me smack your face the next time I see you. For your information, I'm always up early to work out."_ Jackie tells him.

"I'm sorry," Jon chuckles. "What can I do for you?"

"_Jonathan Good. Are you serious right now? You're not going to greet your older sister on the date of her birth?" _He smiles, hearing the tone on her voice, knowing he's slowly starting to irritate her.

"Happy Birthday to my favorite sister in the world," he greets her. "If you gave me time, I would have called you after I worked out and gave you a proper greeting."

"_Jonathan, I expected a text message at midnight, I think you are doing me an injustice." _She laughs. "_Could you punish yourself? Since you punish for that reason, right?"_

"Doesn't work that way." Jon laughs. "Pampering yourself?"

"_Something like that, I would like an iPad for my birthday, just a hint."_

"Sure, I'll get you an iPad case for the iPad you're going to buy for yourself." He teases her.

"_Where's Colby and Joe? They'll give me what I want."_

"I'm joking, I'll get it for you. The guys say happy birthday." He looks over at his two friends who have started working out. "How's your day going?"

"_Good, but I have some news for you, nothing for you to be alarmed about. Just letting you know." _

"What's up? Is Amelia okay?"

"_She's fine, the news is definitely connected to her, but nothing happened to her."_

"What's going on?" Jon fearing the worst that something must have happened to Amelia.

"_Jon, Daniel is back in Los Angeles." _

And just like that his day went to shits. It's always comforting to know that your girlfriend's ex-boyfriend is coming back into town.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Finally a long update! So happy for this update. It's a bit of a filler that's why it's a bit long, but my goal from now on is to make the chapters this long or longer. Anyways, I would like to thank you to all my readers, I cannot thank you enough for reading this story, it definitely makes me happy to know that you are all enjoying this story like I am. Things will pick up from here, the first few chapters haven't been that entertaining, but it will get better. I'm going to try and update every weekend or every other weekend. I want to stay consistent with this story, so I hope I do! Thank you for all the love! Love you all! Hope you like this update!**

**I still have to make the banner! It slipped my mind... hehehe. But it should be up soon, I might not wait till I update again and just post one tomorrow!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Amelia's ex?"

"_The one and only."_

"What the hell is he doing there?" Jon's irritated. He knows who contacted Daniel. He never had an issue with Daniel, but seeing as how Amelia is basically a new piece of paper, Daniel could start all over with her.

"_Apparently, he's been helping Amelia with her recovery. Amelia found that box of memorabilia's she had with Daniel and asked her brother if she can reach out to him so he could help her piece some things together."_ Jackie explains.

Jon groans, running his hand over his face. "This is fucking beautiful. Just what I needed."

"_Jon, I'm sure this is harmless, Daniel wouldn't make a move on her while she's like this."_ Jackie tries to reassure him. But Jon knows Daniel, he would stoop low.

"Believe me, I'm certain he would try to rewrite their history."

"_Well, Jay told me that Daniel's not interested in her."_

"Yeah, bullshit." Jon rolls his eyes. Daniel will always be interested in Amelia.

"_I gotta go, but just keep in mind, its innocent. He's just trying to help Amelia like all of us." _Jackie is trying her best to reassure her brother. Who would be happy in his situation? She knows she could prevent all of this, but talking to Chris about this is useless. He would just not budge. _"I'll keep you updated during dinner."_

Jackie hangs up, leaving Jon to his thoughts. He understands Daniel's significance in Amelia's life, he was her first love, having him around would definitely be helpful, but it doesn't make sense to have him around, yet Chris refuses to let him be around Amelia. At times he had the urge to beat the living shit out of Chris, knock some sense into him. Chris hasn't exactly been the model brother for Amelia, so he feels that the guy is trying to make up for lost time by being a "real" brother to her.

"How's Jackie's day going?" Colby questions as he takes a moment break from working out.

"Daniel is in town." He completely ignores Colby's question.

"Daniel?" Joe joins in, taking a swig of water from the bottle. "What is that arrogant asshole doing in Los Angeles?"

"He's helping Amelia with her recovery." There is no muscle in Jon's body that wanted to work out. He sits down on one of the benches, his two friends standing in front of him. This whole thing has been draining for him, all he wants to do is for everything to go back to normal. He misses her. Though at times he questions why didn't he fight for her? He could take on Chris, shouldn't be a task for him, but then again, he remembers that doing that wouldn't exactly guarantee anything. Amelia might still shy away from him for beating the living shit out of her older brother.

"Chris got Daniel to help her?" Joe chuckles, shaking his head. "His logic always amazes me."

Colby scratches his head, slightly clearing his throat. "Jon, I'm not trying to be an asshole, but maybe this is good for her."

Joe and Jon's eyes immediately drift towards Colby, giving him an incredulous look. "_What?!"_ They say in unison.

"Calm down, hear me out," Colby raises his hands up to his chest, his eyes darting between his two friends. "It's been two years since the accident, Amelia has had some progress, but quite frankly, we need a catalyst to help speed up the process."

"You think that Daniel is the one who can do that?" Joe raises an eyebrow at his friend. "Look, that arrogant little fuck will most likely just bring up bad memories for her, I think Jon over here could be the catalyst."

Colby looks at Jon who has remained silent. "Jon, I'm not saying this guy should have her, I highly doubt she's thinking about dating when she doesn't even know about half of her life." He explains. "I just think that having Daniel around is good because he'll eventually have to talk about you."

"Daniel wouldn't talk about me." Jon scoffs at such an absurd idea. Daniel hates him, he's sure that he would bury him if anything.

"On the contrary he would. I'm sure Amelia would like to know what happened when they broke up. You're a part of their break-up, remember? You're the one who had to break it to her that Daniel was leaving her."

Jon knows that Daniel might edit the ending of his story with Amelia. This guy didn't even have the nerve to break-up with her. Daniel was accepted to a school in Europe that he's been dreaming of attending ever since he was a child. He didn't know how to tell Amelia, so he kept the relationship going till he left for Europe. Not having the heart to face her, he gave the letter to Jon to hand to her.

* * *

_Amelia opens the door for Jon, letting him in during a hot summer day in Ohio. The AC is on, keeping the house very cool. Today is Amelia and Jon's usual movie night, but he has a heavy burden stashed in his back pocket. He's not even sure why he agreed to do this douchebag's dirty deed. He was so close to giving him a black eye as a going away present, but he didn't. Following Amelia to the living room, he sees the usual set up already sprawled out on the coffee table._

"_So, since it's my treat tonight, I got us some pizza and wings because I've been craving them for the longest." Amelia informs him. "If you're on a diet or whatever for wrestling, today is your cheat day." _

_Jon chuckles at this, shaking his head. "Don't worry, I can eat."_

"_That's what I like to hear!" Amelia brightly smiles at him, sitting down on the couch. "What are you waiting for? Sit down so we can get this party started."_

_Jon sits beside her, staying far away from her. He feels guilty. Shit, he's not the one who wrote this girl a break-up letter, but being the messenger is just as awful. This woman beside him has become his best friend, she's as important as his sister to him. But he never saw her as a sister, still doesn't. He's not in love with her, but she's definitely addicting. Friday nights shouldn't be used for movie nights or whatever the fuck it is she wants to do, but here he is, two years in, still coming every Friday unless he's wrestling. _

"_Are you okay?" Amelia questions, observing Jon's behavior. "You seem tense."_

"_Long day at the gym," he shrugs. "So what movie did you end up picking?"_

"_Big Daddy and Mr. Deeds." She points at the DVD cases on the coffee table. "Are you sure you're okay?"_

"_Amelia, I'm fine," he replies._

"_Jon, is that psycho ex of yours back?"_

_Jon chuckles. "How do you come to that conclusion?"_

"_I don't know," she shrugs. "Seems fitting."_

_Jon laughs. "No, she's not back." He has to do it. It's not or never. Whether he waits or not, nothing is going to change. She's going to be heartbroken and she might end up hating him. "Amelia, Daniel came by my apartment earlier to drop something off for you."_

"_Really?" Amelia raises an eyebrow. "Odd, why didn't he just come here?" _

_Jon wanted to talk shit, to burry this asshole to the ground, but it's not going to help the situation. He just slips the letter out of his pocket, handing it to her. "He was leaving it in my mail box when I got back from the gym."_

_Amelia opens the letter, unfolding it. Her eyes scan the first three sentences, her heart dropping as she reads on further. Daniel left. She puts the letter on her lap, unable to read the rest of the letter. Taking a deep breath, she looks over at Jon. "I need you to leave."_

"_Amelia, I'll stay with you." Jon tells her. Seeing the tears forming in her eyes, he can tell she's trying her best to hold it in before it blows. _

"_No, please, go," Amelia stands up, harshly gripping the letter. "I thought you're my best friend, how can you let him leave?"_

_She's talking nonsense. He knows this. Her heart has just been broken by the man she loves, her thinking process isn't exactly that accurate right now. "Amelia, that's not a fair question."_

_Amelia didn't reply and left the living room. He hears her footsteps going up the stairs, a door slamming afterwards. _

"_Fuck," he murmurs._

* * *

Even though she requested for him to leave, he didn't. Well, technically he left to buy some ice cream since he knows how much the tasty treat helps her in some ways during her low points. But he stayed the whole night, waiting for her to come out of her room. She never did. Not even for dinner. Jon updated Jay about the situation when he got home from work. He too was upset about Daniel's method, but there was nothing they could do at that point. They had dinner, hoping she would come out to eat, but she didn't. Jay tried talking to her, but it was no use.

Jon has never forgiven Daniel for what he did. They've ran into Daniel a couple of times in the past, while Amelia was civil, Jon didn't give a shit. This man didn't deserve anything from him, he would let them talk for a few minutes, before eventually dragging her away. He wasn't insecure, thinking Daniel would come back in and sweep her off her feet. It was more like if he didn't walk away, he would give him a nice black eye, the one thing he's been wanting to do ever since that summer.

"Yeah, but I'm sure Daniel would rewrite that." Jon scoffs. "Daniel's not a saint, he likes making himself look good."

"Never said he was, but give him the benefit of the doubt." Colby replies. "If he lies about it, we can always break his head in."

"How did she even contact him?" Joe cuts in.

"She found a box of memorabilia's from their relationship. Started questioning it, so Chris made it happen."

"This doesn't make sense, you two have hundreds of fucking pictures." Joe points out.

"Chris stripped out her whole room, technically that box wasn't supposed to be there."

"I'm not sure who's a bigger asswipe, Chris or Daniel." Colby ponders. "Wait, if she has that box, then the letter must be there."

"Wish I can tell you it's there, but when Amelia and I were beginning our relationship, she burned the letter." Jon runs his fingers through his hair. "Chris is taking this too far. Even though Daniel and Amelia had their closure and are friends to some extent, he didn't need to have him around Amelia like this."

"At times, I worry about Chris' well-being, he doesn't seem like he's in the right state of mind." Joe shakes his head. "Jay has never mentioned him."

"I think Jay is just open to any ideas that would help her." Jon replies before letting out a sigh.

At this point, he's at wits end. He's not sure what he should do to convince Chris that having him around is a good thing for her. When he sees her, few of the rare times that he does, it is always difficult for him. All he wants to do is drag her out of there, speak to her, tell her how important he was in her life, but he couldn't. Chris stuck to her like glue, veering her away from his direction.

All he needs is a moment alone with Chris, to convince him to let him talk to Amelia. If he doesn't listen, he doesn't give a fuck anymore. He'll talk to Amelia whether Chris wants it or not.

It's time for him to be selfish.

* * *

Chris walks in the auto repair shop he owns. Thanks to his connections to the street racing world and the reputation of his team, customers flock the repair shop. Team Knockout is a team of street racers that Chris lured into his team. They had a passion for cars and had the attraction to street racing. The members of his team are friends from the past before his father died. Chris was once a street racer, but he's quit from the scene and has just been running a couple of things behind the scenes. The allure of street racing is strong, he always has the temptation to come back, but he stays far away, choosing to speed down the freeway in the early mornings instead to fulfill the adrenaline rush in some ways.

But of course, this isn't the only source of income he has.

The job that Team Knockout did on the side is quite dangerous. Well, anything involving gangs are always dangerous.

They aren't heavily affiliated with Los Angeles's gang scene, but they are involved in some important aspects of it. Racers are hired by gangs to transport weapons, stolen items, and other merchandises to places in Oregon, Las Vegas, Northern California, San Diego, and a few other places in the western part of the United States where their affiliates are located. They were paid a hefty amount of money at the beginning of each year they do these runs for the gangs.

Chris wasn't on board with this idea at first, but as he thought about it, he knew this money wouldn't only help him, but his extended family as well. The members of Team Knockout were not as fortunate as him. When Chris decides to quit the racing world, he still had something to fall back on. His father's company would still be there and so will the auto shop. But the members won't have anything to fall back on except the 9 to 5 jobs they had.

So, in the end, Chris agreed to the gang's proposition. He signed a contract that binds his crew to the gang for five years, delivering whatever package they needed to be delivered. Once the contract is done, that would be it for them. Gangs don't usually use racers for more than five years. Sometimes, the police would catch on to what was going on and they just couldn't risk that.

This was the last year for Chris's crew and he definitely couldn't wait for things to be over. But he wasn't going to act like he hated having some connections in the gang world. His auto shop has protection and they recommend him to their friends, helping the success of the auto shop.

He sits behind his desk, turning on the computer to see what cars needed to be repaired or tuned up for the day. Once the computer is on, he quickly browses on today's workload. There's a Mustang in need of an oil change, a Nissan 350z in need of an engine check-up, and a Mercedes in need of a tire rotation. Not much to do today, but this is his agenda.

Each mechanic had his or her own agenda that they usually specialize in. Chris is fortunate enough to have a few mechanics who knows almost everything there is to know about a car. In some ways, it's a requirement for you to have when you join Team Knockout. The basics has to be known of course, but knowing a little more like how to build a car from scratch is always a plus.

Chris makes his way out of his office, finding his assistant and Team Knockout member, Rhian getting off the phone. She shoots him a look making him laugh. The phone call obviously didn't go well.

"Mr. Douchebag?" Chris questions, knowing a certain customer gets his work done here solely to talk to Rhian. He knows he shouldn't allow a customer to do that, but Rhian insisted that she's okay and could take one for the team.

"You would think he'd get the hint by now," Rhian rolls her eyes. "Spoiled rich kids are always such a pain."

"Hey, I resent that," Chris narrows his eyes at her. "I am not a spoiled rich kid."

"Of course you're not," Rhian smirks. "You're a spoiled rich adult."

"That wounds me, Rhian." Chris feigns hurt.

"I would apologize, but it's the truth." Rhian winks at her boss.

"If I didn't actually genuinely like you, I would have fired you by now." Chris sits on the chair in front of her desk. "Smart ass."

"Let's be honest, you can't live without me."

Rhian isn't sure how she got into all of this. She raced while she was in Miami and oddly enough her parents were very supportive of her because of her father's past experience with racing. For that, she was very thankful since she was never scolded about racing. Well, maybe she was when she didn't let them know beforehand, but other than that, it wasn't a big issue.

Her family is a bit abnormal, but she loves them nevertheless; makes her much more homesick thinking about it now. Rhian's family still lives in Miami while she decided to move back to Los Angeles. She's not sure what brought her here, but she prefer to finish her education in Los Angeles and that's when everything began for her.

Chris met Rhian while she was going around looking for a job. She was hired to be the receptionist of his auto mechanic shop. At first, they thought she was clueless about cars, but she proved her worth as time passed by. As they got to know each other better, Chris found out that she used to be a drifter in Miami, sparking his interest for her to join the group.

But of course he tested her out first.

He loaned her a 370z that he's seen her admiring ever since it was brought to his shop. It was a gift from one his frequent customers who definitely appreciated Chris's help. He wasn't a fan of Nissan models so he had to find a way to get rid of it. Call him insane, but he was much more interested in Mitsubishi models than Nissan models.

They raced at one of the empty parking lots that street racers usually use. She defeated him narrowly, cutting him off at the last turn by swiftly gliding her car across the parking garage, overtaking Chris, beating him to the top of the parking structure.

From then on, she became a part of Team Knockout.

Chris sighs. "That is true, my friend."

"Who's racing tonight?" Rhian questions.

"I don't know, you kiddies can decide who's racing tonight because I have a dinner to attend tonight." Chris had planned on skipping on the dinner, but he couldn't do that to his best friend. She did so much for them; he loves her as much as he loves his own sister. And Jackie would have his head if he even thought about skipping out on dinner.

Chris has a racing crew named Team Knockout. There are six members in the group, including Chris. There are two women in his crew, Jenny and Rhian, four guys, Justin, David, Michael and himself. Chris rarely races, so he gives the opportunities to his teammates. They usually alternated when it came to races so that everyone had their turn. But there were four main racers Rhian, Jenny, Justin, and David. Each racer had a specialty in racing. All of them can race a regular race, but Rhian and Justin can drift well. Chris and Michael were the mechanics of the cars. All of them had a vast knowledge about automobiles, but Chris and Michael handles most of the repairing.

Individuality is an important characteristic in the racing world. You have to find your own identity in order for you to stick. Being unique can definitely get you places. The bigger the ego you have, the bigger the target on your back is.

The Team Knockout racers usually get one race a week. The races are not as frequent for safety purposes. But in one way or another, the racers of Team Knockout get their adrenaline rush.

"Justin can race tonight or Jen, I have plans with a family friend." Rhian pouts.

"What's with the pout?"

"I love my aunt that I'm meeting tonight, but she keeps trying to play matchmaker between me and her son." Rhian sighs, shaking her head. "He's good looking or whatnot, but he's an arrogant prick."

"If you can handle that douchebag that calls every day I'm sure a dinner won't kill you."

"I can't hang up on someone I'm having dinner with."

"That's right, you can't. Then I guess you're going to have to suck it up and just go." Chris laughs. "But, it's just a suggestion of hers, just kindly decline."

"Easier said than done." Rhian sighs. "What are your plans tonight?"

"Jackie's birthday."

"Oh, you definitely can't miss that." Rhian is quite familiar with Jackie, since she sees her almost every Sunday since Chris insist on doing this dinner every Sunday.

"Why aren't you going? She told me she invited you."

"Aunt."

"Ah, yes, that's right." He nods his head. "Want to switch with me?"

"Chris, honestly, Jon is harmless." Everyone in Team Knockout is quite familiar with the situation between Jon and Amelia. Though they mind their own business, they don't exactly agree with Chris, feeling he's being unreasonable. But what can they do? Chris is stubborn, hardly listens to anyone.

"Yeah, look, I rather not discuss him."

Rhian rolls her eyes. "You're impossible. She's an adult, you can't keep protecting her. She needs him, you'll eventually have to live with that."

"Yeah, well till she regains her memory, I don't think I have to worry about him."

"You are such an asshole." Rhian shakes her head. "So instead of having her boyfriend around her, you call her ex-boyfriend who broke up with her over a letter?"

"Look, Daniel is not a bad guy." Chris defends.

"Yeah, well Jon isn't either." Rhian retorts. "The fact you're trying to control what she remembers is not only selfish, but fucked up. Maybe that's why she's taking long to remember everything, cause you're not being honest with her."

"No offense Rhian, but you don't exactly have the right to tell me how to handle my sister."

"You're right, I don't," Rhian nods her head. "I'm not telling you how to handle your sibling, I'm advising you on how to prevent her from hating you. Cause she's going to remember all of this when her memory comes back, just keep that in mind."

Rhian leaves Chris alone so she can check on the conditions of the cars. Chris knows Rhian's right, lying to her, holding certain memories from her is unfair, but at the same time he can't help it. He sighs, knowing one day he's going to have to talk to Jon, to apologize to him. But that day isn't today.

* * *

Amelia exits the school building, sighing at the amount of work she would have to do this coming weekend. She fishes her phone out of her pocket to call Chris so he can pick her up from school. Ever since the accident two years ago, she hasn't been allowed to drive. At first she thought it was for safety precautions, but at this point she knows it's because of their paranoia that she might die behind the wheel. The concern is greatly appreciated, but she hates having to call them just so they can pick her up. She offered to take public transportation, but that's just an absurd idea.

Before she can make the phone call, her phone is snatched out of her hands. For a moment, panic surges through her, until she her eyes land on the culprit's face.

"Daniel!" She shouts angrily, reaching for her phone. "That's not cool!"

"Hey! Watch it brat, how can you greet me like that?" He questions, holding the phone high and out of her reach. "You haven't seen me for a couple of months and you treat me like this?"

Amelia pouts, giving up on getting her phone. "If you weren't being an ass then maybe I would give you a more appropriate greeting." She replies, glaring at the tall man before her.

Daniel laughs, patting her head. "Here you go, you might cry if I don't give you your phone back." He hands her phone back to her.

"Meanie face," she rolls her eyes. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Have some business to attend to so I decided to visit my favorite person in Los Angeles." He smiles down at her.

"Daniel, there are no hookers in my school." She replies, the smile on Daniel's face is immediately wiped off.

"For that, I'm leaving your ass stranded here." He turns to walk away from her, knowing she'll end up following him.

"That's fine, I'll tell Chris to pick me up." She looks down at her phone to call her brother, but once again, Daniel takes away her phone.

"Jeez, can't take a joke," he wraps an arm around her shoulders. "I don't need my ass kicked, so let's go to my car and I'll take you out for lunch."

Amelia grabs her phone from his hands. "Okay, fine," she smiles. "I'm happy you're here."

"Believe me, so am I." Daniel returns her smile.

Amelia's not sure how everything with Daniel started, obviously her memory is not back. But Daniel gladly told her their story. They were together all throughout high school, breaking up during their first year of college.

She found a box containing letters Daniel wrote for her back when they were dating and a few pictures of the two of them together. It was comforting to see a part of her romantic past because her brothers didn't exactly talk about that part of her past. After some convincing, Chris reached out to Daniel, explaining the situation and next thing she knows, he's at their front door step.

At first she was quiet, observing him and finally, he pulled her out of her shell and she became comfortable with him the more they spoke to one another. He made things easier for her, to remember some of the memories her brothers couldn't explain to her.

Daniel opens the door for her, letting her slide inside, closing the door once she's fully inside. He makes his way over to his side, entering the car as well.

"How's therapy?" Daniel questions as he turns on his car, driving out of the university parking lot.

"It's okay," Amelia shrugs. "I'm not really sure how to answer that."

"I guess I should rephrase the question, have you remembered anything lately?" Daniel asks.

"I remember my brother's bullying me when I was a child." Amelia replies making Daniel laugh.

"That's good, yet upsetting." Daniel looks over at her. "Anything about your recent past?" Chris explained the situation concerning Jon to Daniel. He didn't agree with Chris' idea, but he respected his wishes. Though he finds it idiotic to not mention Jon, especially seeing how the two were engaged.

"Sadly no, I remember our high school graduation and how we got drunk senseless." She smiles. "Other than that, it depends really. I would get spots of memories, none of them really make sense." Amelia wants her memory back. This is hard for her. Walking around in the house she lives in, she feels like a stranger, taking someone else's life. Though she knows the person is her, she doesn't even recognize this person.

At times she would get memories of her parents, taking her to her first day of school and how she cried out for them, not wanting to go to school, but she had no other choice. Then the flashback would stop and that was that. She wants to remember everything in one go, but she knows that's impossible. The thing that frightens her is that she might never remember who she was and she's not even sure if that's a good thing or not.

"It'll happen, Amelia, just give it time." Daniel encourages her.

"It's been two years, this gets tiring." Amelia sighs. "Could you imagine not knowing who you are, having people tell you all these great memories they have of you and you look at them blankly, hoping something would trigger inside, but there's absolutely nothing."

"Amelia, you can't give up. Don't you want to remember everything?"

"Of course I do, but what if this happened for a reason? What if I lost my memory for a reason?"

Daniel isn't sure how to answer that question. What could be the possible reason of her losing her memory? This isn't done on purpose, there was an accident and this was the result.

"I don't know, Amelia, but don't give up, you're going to remember everything and things will make so much more sense."

"What if I don't want to remember?"

Daniel stops at the stoplight, looking over at Amelia. "What nonsense is this?"

"I mean, I can start a new life, I have to explore the option that I might never remember everything." Amelia explains. "If I remember everything, then I do, if not, then I guess that's that."

"True, starting over is not bad," Daniel nods his head as the light turns green. "You can always start over in New York with me."

He's right. She can always start over in New York.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, this chapter isn't as long as I hoped to be, but it's okay! It's still long to some extent. I definitely made a schedule when I'm going to try and update all my stories. For this particular story, I'm planning to update every Friday. Maybe having a set goal will help me write chapter's much quicker. I'm not sure and I don't want to make a promise, but I'll try to post mostly on the weekends. Anyways, I just wanted to thank all of you for the reviews, follows, and favorites. I really appreciate the love I'm getting from all of you! **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Daniel just finished a couple of errands and is currently making his way to the bakery to pick up the cake he picked out for his cousin. It's the least he could do after boarding that plane and leaving all those years ago. Though he's been back in the States for quite some time, putting his degree to use, he hasn't spent any amount of time with his cousin for the longest. Then again, he always thought that she had grown resentment towards him for leaving. When he left all those years ago, he didn't just leave Amelia, but his cousin as well. He's never been proud of walking away, still isn't, but he couldn't exactly change the past now.

Once he has the cake in the car, he drives over to his cousin's home. He's excited, yet nervous to arrive. Today is the day he's going to see her after numerous of years. Though they've exchanged a few emails and text messages here and there, they haven't exactly seen each other face to face over the years.

He arrives at his cousin's home, sliding out of his car once he turns the ignition off. Pushing the door close, he locks the car and makes his way to the front door, ringing the doorbell. This shouldn't be nerve wrecking, but he couldn't help it. He began to tap his fingers on the side of his leg, waiting for the door to open. A voice is heard from behind the door, yelling that they're coming. The door opens and there standing in her navy blue sleeveless, knee length dress with a rounded neckline falling above the color bone.

"Happy Birthday lovely!" Daniel greets her, holding out the cake towards her.

A smile spreads across Jackie's face, squealing at the return of her prodigal cousin. Jon would have a field day about this. "Daniel!" She wraps her arms around him, pulling away so she can pinch his cheeks, a tradition they've had since they were children. "I feel absolutely blessed to be graced by your presence."

"Haha," Daniel rolls his eyes. "How can you even say that? It's your birthday! Of course I'll come see you."

"Yeah, you better, I already have Jon's name on my list, I would have gladly added yours if you didn't come especially if you're in town." Jackie gestures for him to come inside her house, closing the door behind him. She leads him to the kitchen where she's finishing off some of the food she's serving. "I expected you to come with Amelia."

"I was, but she needed a nap so I decided to buy you a cake and catch up with you." Daniel replies.

"Always know how to soften me up," she teases, placing a bowl of mashed potato on the dining table. Daniel sits by the island counter, placing the cake he brought for her on the counter. "What's been going on Daniel? Is your business degree doing you any good?"

"Actually is, I'm currently helping Chris out with his auto shop." Daniel proudly states. "It's not much, but it'll be nice to learn a thing or two from Chris."

"I highly doubt you want to learn anything from Chris, but why not?" Jackie shrugs. "That's all your involved in?"

"I'm not racing again," he informs her. Daniel had a past in the street racing community as well, but that has all been forgotten ever since he moved away. "What makes you question that?"

"I'm just asking, I know the type of business Chris is in, I wouldn't want you anywhere near it." Jackie is fully aware of Chris' illegal activity and has scolded him far too many times, but you can never sway a stubborn man. The last thing she would need is for Daniel to be involved as well. "I assume you know of his side business."

"I do, and that's his matter, not mine." Daniel hops off his seat, grabbing the cake to place it in the refrigerator. "It is pure stupidity, but I wouldn't tell Chris what he should or should not do."

"Well then maybe you can help me convince him to let Amelia talk to Jon." Jackie places a couple more trays on the table, to complete everything. She's sure that Chris and his siblings will be here shortly and he wanted to have everything ready. Though she has more friends than Chris, she decided that tonight would be a family dinner and that's what Chris and his family are to her.

"Been trying for the last six months and he's not budging." Daniel is devilish, but he wouldn't exactly erase Jon from Amelia's life. He's aware of what Jon is to Amelia, they spoke about her. Jon and Daniel were close, but after Daniel's stunt, Jon was angry at him for putting him in the situation that he should have been in. Though they're a bit better now, especially after their talk concerning Amelia a couple years back, they still didn't exactly see eye to eye. "Chris has no right to bar Jon from her life and I'm not sure how the hell this has been going on for as long as it has."

"You should call Jon, to let him know what's going on." Jackie suggests.

"I don't think I'm his favorite person right now. I haven't exactly been truthful with him."

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't told Jon that I'm speaking to Amelia again."

Jackie chuckles. "I know," she shakes her head. "I told him this morning and his reply wasn't exactly pleasant."

"Damn it, Jackie," Daniel runs his fingers through his short brownish blonde hair. "You couldn't let me have this one?"

"In my defense, I thought he's known." Jackie holds up her hands to her chest. "Just talk to him, I'm sure he's dying to know whether you've told Amelia about how you left her."

"I haven't," Daniel sighs.

"Daniel," she says in a scolding tone. "How can you not tell her?"

"How can I tell her?" Daniel counters. "Amelia is confused Jackie, she doesn't need to be put in further turmoil by my confession as to why I left her all those years ago."

"Yes, but you're not exactly being truthful with her either." Jackie rolls her eyes. "Daniel, you're going to make a mess."

"I am not," Daniel argues weakly. "How can I make a mess? She hasn't asked why I left, all she wants to know is about how our relationship was, how she was."

"What happens when she asks you?"

Daniel sits by the counter again. "I'll deal with it when it happens."

"You are impossible," Jackie groans. "Just go in the living room and call Jon."

Daniel walks out of the kitchen, making his way in the living room. He fishes his phone out of his pocket, staring at it. What would he say to Jon? What _could_ he say to Jon at this point? He's not going to apologize. He knows Jon's temper would get the best of him and they would most likely fight, but it's better to have the conversation now.

He takes a deep breath before unlocking his phone and searching for Jon's name in his contacts.

This is going to be a great conversation.

* * *

Jon stretches on the bed after having dinner with Colby and Joe. Colby and Joe wanted to go hang out at the bar for a bit, but Jon wasn't exactly in the mood. Exhaustion is finally catching up with his body and all he wanted to do was sleep before doing the House shows this weekend and Raw on Monday. All the traveling, the working is definitely doing a number on his body, but how can he complain? He's doing what he loves best.

"Maybe I should call Jackie, just to check on how her day is going." He looks at his watch and it's eight-thirty. Just to make sure his sister is available and not out for dinner with Chris and his family, he decides to text her. Once that's done, he places the phone beside him on the bed, turning the television on. But before he could even decide on a channel his cell phone rings. His eyes drift towards his phone and for a moment he feels a slight rise in temperature.

Daniel's name is flashing on his phone. He didn't want to answer it, not trusting the words he would say to his beloved cousin, but he knows Daniel is calling for a reason.

"Hello," he answers, trying to sound as calm and collected as possible.

"_Jon, hey man, how's it going?_"

"Daniel, what a pleasant surprise. What's the occasion?" Though their relationship has gotten better over the years, he's not exactly fond of Daniel's deceiving ways. Daniel had told him he wasn't speaking to Amelia, yet here he is back in town, speaking to her.

"_Let me start off by saying, I didn't mean to lie to you. In my defense, when you asked me I wasn't talking to her then." _ He's definitely glad that he could drop the act. Playing nice with Daniel has always been difficult for him.

"I don't even know what to say to you. All I really want to do is beat your head in." Jon's reply didn't surprise Daniel, though he thought his cousin would elaborate further on what he would do to him, Jon's imagination is definitely something. "You're taking advantage of her." Jon accuses.

"_Advantage of her? How so? Jon, I'm trying to help her remember who she was. There is no way I'm taking advantage of her."_ Jon hears him scoff. _"I'm an asshole just like you, but I wouldn't stoop that low."_

"Wouldn't count it out," Jon retorts. "You're still in love with her, this is your chance to start fresh."

"_It is,"_ Daniel admits, this can definitely be the fresh start he's prayed for, but he wouldn't do that to his family. He wouldn't betray Jon, at least he's trying his best not to. Amelia is left alone. Jon is almost non-existent in her life and he can definitely go in for the sweep, but he couldn't. _"But I wouldn't do that to you."_

"You need to stay away from her," he snaps.

"_I can't do that, at least not now."_ Daniel's not sure where he's going with this. He shouldn't have called Jon. _"If I walk away now, she'll ask too many questions, I don't want to confuse her any further."_

"You had no problem doing it before."

"_Low blow."_

Jon scoffed. "That's a low blow? Daniel, you did that shit, you walked away while you two were still fucking together. _You_ broke up with her through a fucking letter that _you_ had _me_ deliver." Jon wanted to be in Los Angeles just to beat Daniel, to give him the beating he should have rightfully given him all those years ago. "Did you tell her yet? How your relationship ended? Or have you manipulated that ending already?"

"_Don't think so lowly of me, asshole."_ Daniel hisses. _"I'm going by what she asks, I didn't tell her the full story because she didn't let me get there. She hasn't brought the topic up, so till she does, I'll keep my mouth shut."_

"Why are you staying quiet? Letting her know would be a good idea, don't you think?" Jon's annoyed at this point. The more he speaks to Daniel, the more agitated he becomes about the whole situation. Nothing is making him feel better and the only thing running through his mind is going for a session at the gym or punching a wall. Either way, he needs to let some steam out.

"_Jon, I don't think that's the best idea. She might not handle it well." _

"Yeah, well no one would, memory loss or not."

"_I'm trying here, I'm not trying to take Amelia away from you."_ Daniel knows Jon is on edge because he's not a part of her life. Here he is, waltzing in, while he's shut out. Between the two of them, both men would agree that Daniel would deserve the cold shoulder more than Jon does, but the circumstances prove differently. _"Chris is acting like a jackass, that's something everyone can agree on, but maybe Jackie will make a break through tonight."_

"I don't give a shit, I've never needed Chris' approval to be in her life, I'm not going to start now." Jon wonders at times why he let Chris take over the way he did. He had his reasons then, but when he thought about it now, his reasons is definitely not worth the pain. Maybe he had a small ounce of respect for Chris before that's why he hasn't tried to exactly talk to Amelia, but not anymore. Things are different now. "Whether he likes it or not, I'm going to talk to her."

"_It was an accident, none of it was your fault."_

"Yeah, well you should tell him that." Colby walks back in the room, nodding his head at Jon. "Look, I gotta go, lots of traveling to do and I need some sleep."

"_Yeah, I understand, I just wanted to call to see where we are."_

"Daniel, you're my cousin, you're family, I like you," Jon starts off. "But if you intend on manipulating her to get your fresh start, you know I won't hesitate to beat you to a bloody pulp."

"_Understood, but you know she's fair game."_

And those are the words he didn't want to hear from Daniel. Fair game. She is "fair game", but not in his world.

Jon hangs up, slamming his phone down on the mattress. Colby sits on the bed next to Jon's, taking his watch off as he let his friend process his anger. Daniel always knows which buttons to press. It's his God given talent. Jon knows better than to fall for Daniel's words, but in the situation he's in, he couldn't blame the guy.

"What did your dumbass cousin say now?" Colby places a pillow behind him, leaning against it as he remains seated.

"The usual Daniel bullshit," Jon runs his hand over his face. "If he wasn't my cousin, I would have beaten the shit out of him already." He idly changes the channel, keeping it at some poker game. They weren't going to pay attention to this show, if anything it's just their background.

"Never thought that would stop you."

"It wouldn't, but Jackie wouldn't want us fighting physically."

"I'm sure she agrees that Daniel deserves a beating or two."

"She does, but doesn't mean she'll approve if it happens." Jon sighs. "I'm going to talk to Amelia."

Colby looks over at Jon, nodding his head. This is not the first time he's heard this sentence. There has been numerous of times where Jon reaches a breaking point and makes up his mind about talking to Amelia, then out of nowhere he'll back out. It's not that Colby doesn't believe that Jon will eventually talk to Amelia. He just doesn't see it happening unless he drags Jon to speak to her. He's always wondered why Jon hasn't made a move yet, Jon never gave a shit about anything unless it was about his sister, wrestling, and Amelia. The fact that Jon has let this go on for so long surprises Colby.

"You always say that."

"It's different this time,"

"How so?"

How is it different this time? Jon ponders for a moment, knowing the answer to Colby's question, but he's just trying to look for the right words to say. He knows that this isn't the first time he's mentioned this to Colby. It's not like he's a pussy and backs out, circumstances prevent him from approaching her or uttering a word to her. There are definitely times that he wants to laugh at the position he placed himself in.

"I can't take it anymore man, I've been having dreams of her more frequently. I just feel like an idiot for not helping her when she needs me the most." Jon lets out a sigh of frustration. "You know, sappy bullshit and all, holding her gave me the most serene feeling I've ever felt. Knowing I might not be able to hold her again kills me, but I can't do shit since I've been playing along Chris' stupid game of redemption."

"It was an accident, blaming you does not make sense whatsoever." Colby has tried to put himself in Chris' position, hell even Jay's. How can her accident be Jon's fault? Sure, he was in the car with her, but it's not like he was the drunk driver.

"Yes, well, he needed a scapegoat." Jon mumbles out bitterly.

"For what? It was an accident." Colby shakes his head. "But, maybe you should wait till Chris actually comes to you about Amelia."

"Honestly, I question your loyalty at times."

Colby chuckles. "Jon, listen to me, I'm not trying to say you should give up, you deserve to be a part of her life. But Chris is just trying to make up for lost time. He hasn't exactly been 'Brother of the Year' material, but he's trying now."

"Chris chose to stay out of her life," Jon tries to keep his temper in check, reminding himself that it wouldn't work out well if he's to beat the shit out of his best friend. "He chose to lock her out, to make her feel like she wasn't a good sister to him. I never chose to lock myself out of her life."

"Of course not," Colby could see his temper rising. He's not afraid of Jon, he could take him on, but he rather not fight with Jon. "I'm not trying to give Chris' actions any justification, but at the same time, I see where he's coming from."

"I don't think he should punish me for his shortcomings."

"You're right, he shouldn't."

"Chris is selfishly keeping Amelia by his side, to assure that she's safe, untouchable, but those are the same things he didn't do for her before the accident. I'm not saying he doesn't love her, but he abandoned her." Jon remembers the times Amelia would cry to him about missing Chris and how her brother basically died along with her parents. She didn't recognize him anymore and the more she tries to speak to him, the more he closed her off. "He's doing all of this to redeem himself, to prove to himself that he is a good brother to her. This isn't about Amelia, this is Chris doing something for Chris."

"We all know that Chris wasn't exactly the best person after he lost his parents. People have their own ways of grieving." Colby explains. "I'm not saying what he did was right, but that's how he grieves, you're biased, bro. He hurt Amelia and we all know how unacceptable that is for you."

Once upon a time, Chris and Jon were the best of friends, much like how Jackie and Chris are today. Chris is the reason why Amelia even got close to Jon. Amelia stuck to Chris like a leech when she was younger. Whatever her older brother did, she wanted to be a part of and since Chris adored her, he let her tag along a few times. Though Jon and Amelia had known each other since Amelia was in diapers, the first time they truly hung out as friends was when Chris let Amelia tag along. From there, their friendship bloomed.

Things soured between Chris and Jon after the death of Chris' father. As much as Jon tried to talk to him, to help him, Chris closed him off with the rest of the world. Then when Chris started giving Amelia an attitude, things heated between them. At that time, Amelia was already Jon's girlfriend. Every time Amelia would try to talk to Chris, he would give her the cold shoulder, pissing Jon off. Jon has a temper, that's common knowledge, but seeing how he treated Amelia just triggered Jon much quicker than usual. He really had to refrain himself from beating Chris' head in a couple of times.

Point is, their friendship hasn't been the same since and now things are just getting worst.

"What am I supposed to do?" Jon questions. "Wait till he lets me in, what if he never does?"

"Amelia will have her memory back soon." Colby tells him encouragingly.

"What if she never gets it back?"

It's a question that Jon would never want to become a possibility, but it's been two years, the improvement with Amelia's memory has been slow. He can wait a lifetime for her, but his patience with her brother can't. Even before Jackie spoke to him the other night, that possibility has been present in Jon's mind. He's not exactly an optimistic person, he explores every possible scenario and this is something he's definitely thought about. Though he tries not to think of it much, it lingers in his mind like a distasteful memory that refuses to fade. If her memory never returns, he'll fade away from her.

Colby isn't going to lie. He's thought of the possibility as well. He speaks to Amelia often and he tries to feed her any memory he can to at least help trigger anything. At times she would remember the memory he tells her, giving him much more info relating to the particular memory, but at times, he'll hit a dead end. It could get frustrating at times, even Leigh, his girlfriend, speaks to her often to try and help out as well. They've mentioned Jon once in a while, but she never really says much about him.

"Will you be able to accept that?"

Jon never really thought of it. Accept it? How can he wrap his mind around that?

"I'm not sure I can," Jon tosses the remote over to Colby's bed. He stands up from his bed, grabbing the pack of cigarettes on the table. "I got attached to her," he takes a stick out, turning to Colby. "That's an understatement, but I was always reluctant to be with her, reluctant to fall for her. Look where I am now."

"She's not gone, Amelia's still here," Colby replies. "Maybe you just need to have her fall in love with you all over again."

"_What?_"

"Just because she lost her memory, doesn't mean she's gone. You can just make her fall in love with you all over again."

Jon chuckles, shaking his head. "Easier said than done."

"The way I see it, you have nothing to lose," Colby shrugs. "Besides, a part of her already loves you, how hard can it be?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Finally an update! I think I'm doing pretty well on updating every weekend or so. I'm so happy about this! I really want to stay in this pace so hopefully I do. Thank you so much for the love! I really appreciate getting the follows, the favorites and the reviews. Special shot out to _oz-angel1_ for letting me rant to her about this story, she's definitely awesome and you should check out her stories as well! Hopefully this will be to your liking, the next chapter is going to be amazing. I can guarantee you that Amelia and Jon will interact from next chapter and on. Thanks again! You guys are the best!**

**By the way, so happy the Shield are champions! I actually ordered Extreme Rules, which is something I haven't done in years. So happy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Colby walks in the hotel room finding Jon still sound asleep. He already did his morning routine and didn't want to wake his friend up after the tiring night they had. He would be asleep as well, but the gym was calling his name. At least the Smackdown taping was out of the way and they were heading home later that day.

It's been two weeks since Jackie's birthday and there has been no progress whatsoever. Though Jackie told Jon that she got through to Chris, there hasn't been any word on what the next step will be.

Colby steps out of the room and onto the balcony, looking over the city. WrestleMania is only two weeks away. At times, he still cannot believe where he stands now. It's like a surreal scenario for him. It's not that he never thought he would get to where he is, but the push they've been receiving as a group, the reaction from the fans and backstage has been tremendous.

"This is only the beginning," he smiles to himself, sitting down on the chair, leaning back.

His phone vibrates. He expects to see his girlfriend's name flashing on the screen, but instead it's Amelia's name. The last time he spoke to Amelia was last week and that was just to check up on her. He hasn't been in contact much since things had gotten hectic.

"Hello," he answers.

"_Colby!" _ One thing that hasn't changed is Amelia's chirpy greeting for him. No matter what time he calls her, she always says his name in this tone of voice that is never too loud or soft and always just, well, cheerful.

"Amelia, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"_I'm bored,"_ Colby laughs at her response, shaking his head. It reminds him when Amelia used to travel with Jon. She wasn't with him often, but when she came along, she would pester Colby to no end and of course instead of stopping her, Jon would encourage her. He didn't mind, but there were times that Amelia would get under his skin. If he's being completely honest, he rather her get under his skin, than not remember her bothersome ways.

"You called me because you're bored?"

"_No, not exactly," _she replies. "_I dreamt about Jon again." _

So, maybe Colby is keeping a secret from everyone else. He's been Amelia's confidant when it comes to Jon. She's dreamt about Jon a couple of times and has remembered him in some ways. His exact role in her life is still something blurry to her, but she's recognized that Jon is quite important to her. At times Colby feels like he's betraying Jon by keeping this a secret from him, but this is something he has to do and he can always tell Jon, the sooner the better.

"Really, what was it about?"

"_Nothing special, we didn't really talk or anything. You and Joe were there, I think we were just hanging out._" She draws out the scenario. "_We were watching Transformers, the last film and that's it._"

"Well, that's not really a dream, that's a memory. That's the last time I saw you before the accident." Colby explains. They had seen the movie together, one of the last times they all hung out together. The accident happened three weeks after they saw the movie.

"_I see,_" Amelia replies. "_Can't you just tell me who Jon is in my life? I mean, there is absolutely no picture of us together or any letters, nothing. Just because he was erased from my memory doesn't mean he was completely erased._"

Colby couldn't exactly tell her the truth. It would complicate things and the last thing he wants is to give her a headache. He could lie or he can just avoid the topic.

"Amelia, it's not my place to tell you. If you want you can talk to Jon." This is his fleeting moment, his redemption to Jon for not telling him about his conversations with Amelia. Well at least, not telling him the full story.

"_Can you arrange that?" _

"Wait, you do want to talk to him?"

"_Of course I do, anything that can piece the puzzle together_." Amelia's response causes Colby to move out of his chair and enter the room once again to shake Jon awake. _"Besides, he's my favorite Shield member."_

Colby stops shaking Jon. "Woah, wait a minute, how is he your favorite?"

"_I don't know, he's just so badass."_ Amelia giggles. _"If it makes you feel better, you're tied with Joe as my second favorite."_

"Amelia there are three members in the Shield." Colby points out. "Joe's your cousin, he's going to be second cause he's family, if anything he should be first, I would understand that."

"_You're second!"_

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you forgot your memory, but you still favor him." Colby mutters, shaking Jon again. Jon's eyes open, immediately glaring at Colby for waking him. He holds his hand up to Jon, signaling for him to wait before he pounces. "Did you want to talk to Jon right now? He just got back from breakfast."

Jon gives Colby a questioning look. Colby mouths _'Amelia'_ to him causing Jon to sit up, wiping the corners of his mouth. He straightens his look, as if Amelia would come through the door any moment. Colby rolls his eyes, pushing Jon on his chest.

"_Um, sure? I don't know, I feel like we should do it in person, I'm a bit shy." _

"Why cause he's your favorite member in the group?" Colby questions bitterly.

"_Shut up, Colby,"_ she laughs. _"Well, I'm just nervous because this is technically the first time I'll talk to him and I kind of want a support system. Maybe you can come with him to Los Angeles?" _

Jon waits, looking at Colby for any hint of when he'll get to talk to Amelia. His nerves are definitely going wild, thinking of what he can talk to Amelia about, where should he start? He can't exactly be direct, he needs to take things slowly. Patience has never been his thing, but he can try to make it work.

"Sure, we're off for two days, I'll get Leighla to come along as well," Colby nods his head. "This is going to be the first time we've seen each other in so long." He says to her.

"_I know, I'm excited."_ Amelia enthusiastically replies.

"Wait, what about Chris?"

"_He's leaving for Canada today, he won't be back till Sunday." _

"Will he be okay with this?"

"_Yeah, he's the one who suggested it." _

"Christian suggested for us to come see you?"

"_Surprising, I know, but yes he did. So let me know your flight details and I'll have Daniel pick you guys up." _

"No, it's fine, we'll rent a car, and I'll let you know when we've arrived."

"_Okay! I can't wait to see you guys, I'm nervous now. Alright, see you! Bye!"_

"Bye," Colby hangs up.

He turns towards Jon, who's sitting next to him on the edge of the bed.

"So, I guess we're heading to Los Angeles." Colby smiles.

"Explain, I'm not sure how to react because you woke me up and my mind is a bit jumbled right now." Jon is trying to keep his excitement at bay. He doesn't want to be overly excited just to be shot down after Colby explains the situation.

"Okay, let me start of by saying you know you're my best friend and the things I do are questionable, but it's for your own benefit." Colby begins, moving slightly away from Jon in case he had the urge to hit him. "Amelia's been confiding in me about her memory and we talk about it quite often."

"Um, okay? You've told me this before." Jon gives him a questioning look, lost as to what part of that he would be upset about.

"Yeah, but she's been talking about you. She's dreamt about you a couple of times and she has been having memories about you." Colby further explains. "I didn't mean to keep it from you, but she asked me to not tell anyone because she's trying to figure everything out."

Jon shakes his head. "It's fine," he's receiving the news calmly, unsure why he is, but he is. He's a bit irritated with this withholding game that everyone is playing, but he's understandable with Colby because Amelia requested for him to be her confidant and he wouldn't want Colby to break Amelia's trust. Chris and Daniel do it for their own selfish needs, but Colby did it for a different reason.

"Really?"

"Yeah man, it's just, Amelia asked you to do this for her, and I respect that."

Colby nods his head. "Well, she called me, as you can see and asked about you and I suggested for her to talk to you. She agreed and I thought she wanted to do it over the phone, but she prefers to see you in person."

And just like that, everything falls into place for Jon.

"See her? As in actually speak to her?" He sounds like a teenage boy, finally getting the opportunity to talk to the girl he's been fancying. But he didn't give a shit how he sounds right now, he can finally make everything right.

"Yes," Colby replies. "But Jon, you need to be cautious as well. She isn't the Amelia we used to know, I'm not saying she's different, but she doesn't remember us as much as we would like her too. You can' tell her that you're her boyfriend."

"_What_?" Jon gives him an incredulous. "Why the fuck not?"

"Jon, we need to take it one step at a time. You can't just bombard her with this new found information as soon as you meet her. Just let her know what you two were to one another. Best friends."

"That's a stupid idea."

"It's not, you just think it's stupid because you're an impatient asshole." Colby sighs. "I'm not the bad guy here, but you need to think about her as well. She needs to be able to digest everything first before we get to the deeper stuff. It's a need to know basis."

Jon understands where Colby is coming from. After two years he's finally going to have his chance, he couldn't help but be a bit overexcited. He wants this to go well, to help her in any way he can. But he needs to be patient, to understand that she won't remember him as quickly as he wants her to. Even if she's had dreams and memories about him, he's not exactly sure what they were about. He can start wherever she wants to start.

"So I'm her favorite Shield member?" A smirk grows on Jon's lips. "Should I get her a shirt?"

Colby throws a pillow at Jon. "Get your lazy ass ready, we're heading to Los Angeles."

* * *

Amelia sits on the couch, reading a magazine while Daniel watches television beside her. Jackie is busy in the kitchen, cooking for the arrival of her brother and Colby. Leighla, Colby's girlfriend was supposed to come, but the decision was too sudden and she couldn't find anyone to watch their pets.

She's not really sure how she feels, but she's definitely happy to finally see the two men in person. The television is something, but at times, she would think that this is a cruel joke being played on her. Colby might not be the real Colby, what if it's all a lie? But then again, Chris or Jay would have told her a long time ago, they wouldn't string her along for this long. Pessimism has never been her forte, but she can't help her thoughts.

"You excited?" Daniel takes Amelia's leg's stretching it across his lap. He turns his head towards her, waiting for her response.

"I guess," she shrugs. "I don't really know these people. I've met Colby after the accident, but I mean, we only speak on the phone. I hardly see him. Then Jon, I've never spoken to him before."

"Amelia, these two men, they love you. Colby is a really good friend of yours and so is Jon." Daniel tries to explain the best he can. It's not like he's lying, but he couldn't really be complex with his explanation. The friend's route always works and technically that's what Colby and Jon are to Amelia.

"Why hasn't Jon spoken to me then?"

"He's had a hard time accepting the accident." Daniel purses his lips, does he explain further? Does he tell Amelia that Jon was in the accident with her?

"Why?" She questions. "Because he was in the accident with me?"

"You know about that?" It's not like there's a memo that Chris and Jay hands out concerning what Amelia knows, but he didn't expect for them to tell her that Jon was in the accident with her.

"Of course I do, Chris told me that Jon was blaming himself for the accident, that's why he's not talking to me." Amelia explains.

Daniel wants to shake his head at Chris' explanation. Jon did blame himself for the accident, but not as much as Christian insists that everything was in Jon's hands.

"What else did your brother tell you?"

"Nothing, that's it," Amelia places the magazine on her stomach. "Is he lying?"

"Who? Chris?"

Amelia nods.

"No," Daniel shakes his head. "He does blame himself, that's why he hasn't faced you." That's an actual truth, but not the main reason why Jon hasn't been able to see her. "Amelia, do you remember many memories that has Jon in it?"

"Yes, I do," Amelia replies. "He seems so, I don't know the word, active? He was so active in my life yet he's nowhere to be found now. A part of me is angry, yet another part understands him." This was Amelia's usual stance with Jon. When he does something idiotic that makes her heart pound erratically, she scolds him, cusses at him for worrying her, then she supports him.

"Just give him time, he really misses you, he just doesn't know how to approach you."

Amelia shrugs. "I guess we'll have to see when he gets here."

"What made you set up this meeting now?"

"It's about time." Amelia's not sure why she set up the meeting now. She's been wondering that for some time. Jon plagues her mind and she doesn't even know why. Maybe it's the fact he's her favorite Shield member. Or it could be the fact that she dreams of him and memories that are usual with him has been coming back to her lately. From what she can piece together, Jon was her best friend, when she wasn't watching him wrestle, they did hang out and had loads of fun together. She's had memories of him comforting after one of her parent's passed away. Another memory of him pouring a bucket of cold water on her because she was complaining about the heat. When she remembers him, she just gets this smile on her face and it made her feel good. It's not like she's upset or something now, but she just has this hunch that he can help her further remember things. "I just want to piece things back together. I feel like I left someone and I can't remember them."

"Left someone?"

"I don't know, it's weird to explain. I just feel like I didn't live in this house before, that I was somewhere else." Amelia sighs. "Is that crazy talk?"

"No, but you lost your memories Amelia, you might just feel that way cause it's not familiar to you." Daniel points out.

"Yes, but if I used to live here, it should be familiar to me, shouldn't it?"

"It should, but your brothers just bought this house after your accident. Technically, the first time you've stepped foot in here was when you got out of the hospital from the accident."

"Where did I live before then?" Chris and Jay never really hinted that she lived anywhere else but the house they live in now.

"I believe you lived with Jay in Florida." Daniel's not even sure if that's the truth. Jay did live in Florida, but he's certain that Amelia lived with Jon.

"Florida?" Amelia tilts her head. "Hmm, and all of a sudden we move to Los Angeles?"

"Amelia, I'm not certain of these facts, you should ask Chris or Jay." Daniel didn't want to dig a deeper hole. "Sorry, I would love to help you, but I'm not really certain on where you lived before moving here."

"It's okay," she smiles. "My head is going to start hurting with all this thinking we're doing." Daniel laughs.

"Thinking was always a difficult process for you." He teases.

"Asshole," she playfully punches his arm.

Her phone vibrates. She looks down and sees a text message from Colby. Picking up her phone, she unlocks it and opens the message.

_**Hey, we just landed and got a car. We should be there in forty minutes, depending on the traffic. Can't wait to see you shorty.**_

Amelia rolls her eyes, glaring at her phone screen.

_**First of all, I am not short. But I'll see you in a bit so I can punch you.**_

Satisfied, she smiles and sends the message.

"Was that Colby?" Daniel questions.

"Yep, they'll be here soon." Amelia replies.

Daniel nods his head. He knows things were going to be different from now on. Jon's going to be back in Amelia's life and he's pretty sure there's nothing anyone, not even Chris, could do anything about it.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Alright, I'm supposed to update in the weekend, but I have two research papers to do, so I decided to update early! YAY! LoL. Anyways, thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites, I really appreciate the support! This is it! Jon and Amelia's meeting! Hopefully the chapter is okay, it'll get better! I'm going to try to update next week around Friday. Though with the way my muse is going, it seems like I'll be updating soon again. Crossing my fingers, but I really need to focus on finals, then I can write as much as I want. Thank you for the support! Love you all!**

**Special shout out to my friend _oz-angel1_ once again. She's amazingly helpful to me and she really lets me rant to her about this story. And I would like to thank her for giving me an idea for one of the scenes in this chapter. Thank you my friend!**

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

Jon quietly sits beside Colby as he drives towards Amelia's house. Nerves making noise all over his body, he's not sure how he's keeping still or silent for that matter. He watches the houses, buildings, cars, etc. as they pass by, he's pretty sure Colby is talking to him about something, but he can't even hear him.

"Jon," Colby shakes him. He turns towards his friend, nodding his head. "You really need to pay attention, it's like I've been talking to air for the last ten minutes."

"Sorry man, just a bit nervous," Jon replies. "What's up?"

"I was just asking if you wanted to check in a hotel first before going to Amelia's." Colby repeats the question he's been asking Jon for the past few minutes.

"And offend my sister? You know she's going to force us to stay with her." Jon chuckles. "Let's just head straight there."

"Okay, this brings me to my next question, should we bring something? Like dessert? Flowers? Her favorite chocolate bar?" Colby feels as if he's trying to impress someone or taking someone out on a date. He knows he doesn't need to bring anything, but he wants to bring something for her, he's just not sure what.

"I'm sure they have everything covered," Jon says to him. "Do you think we should bring something?"

"Cake?"

Jon laughs, remembering a memory that had Colby and himself in this situation. Well, of course not exact same situation, but a couple of years back Amelia was upset at him and Colby. He forgot what they did, but he and Amelia didn't speak for at least two weeks, which is a record for the both of them. At first he and Colby took it as a joke, not taking Amelia's feelings as seriously as they should have, but it became very apparent that Amelia was not talking to them anytime soon. So what did they do? They flew to Los Angeles and brought Amelia a red velvet cake with the words 'We're Sorry' written on it.

"We didn't do anything wrong to Amelia." Jon smirks, recalling that day.

Colby laughs. "True, but I don't know, I'm nervous."

"Why are you nervous?"

"I'm nervous for you."

"You don't need to be, I'm as nervous as I can be."

"Remember, need to know basis, don't overwhelm her."

"I got it," Jon rolls his eyes. "You don't need to keep repeating it."

"Yeah, I just have to make sure we're on the same page." Colby replies. "Shit, I can't believe it man, you're actually going to talk to her today. How you feeling? Where's your head at?"

"I don't know, I rather not talk about it. It'll psyche me out." Jon sighs. "I've been waiting for this moment for two years and I don't even know where to begin."

"You and Amelia never had difficulty talking to one another, I'm sure it'll fall into place." Colby gives him some words of encouragement.

"What if it doesn't? You said it yourself, things are different."

"They are, but don't be a pessimist. Amelia didn't change. She's still Amelia except without her memories." Colby purses his lips, stopping at a stoplight. "Don't overthink it, let it fall into place."

"Easy for you to say, you've been speaking to her for years." Jon points out.

"Hey, don't go there, you know I spoke to her for you." Colby replies, pressing the gas pedal as the light turns green.

"What does she say about me?" Jon questions curious as to what Colby has been holding back from him. Colby did state that Amelia speaks to him about her dreams and memories, he at least wants to know what she remembers.

"She usually remembers the time you two would hang out in Cincinnati, the times you would pick her up from school." Colby pauses for a moment, trying to recollect the information Amelia has given him. "It's always random memories, never full ones. At times it starts from the beginning or in the middle or at the end. The one thing she has a fully memory of is when you were comforting her about Daniel."

"What? So she remembers that asshole leaving her?" Jon questions.

"Not really, she just remembers you letting her cry and telling her everything was going to be okay." Colby replies. "I think it was the time that all she did was cry and you would come over after training to be with her."

Jon nods his head. "I don't know, I find it weird that she doesn't remember anything about our relationship."

"I know, it's like selective memory. The most she remembers is right before you two got together." Colby shrugs. "Maybe since Chris and Jay tells her that you two know one another and nothing else, her mind is just consciously showing memories of you two together as friends."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well, we're here." Colby parks in front of the home Jay bought here in Los Angeles. Jon has never been here, but it's quite a nice place. Both men slide out of the car, closing the door behind them. Colby stands beside Jon, looking over at his friend. "Now or never." The two men make their way towards the house, ringing the doorbell once they are in front. They hear footsteps coming towards the door, the lock being undone. The door opens revealing Daniel on the other side.

Colby and Jon roll their eyes.

"You're here?" Colby questions.

"Moral support," Daniel smirks, gesturing for them to come inside. "Nice to see you both."

"Wish we can say the same," Jon replies, walking pass him. "Where's Jackie?"

"In the kitchen," Daniel points the way to the kitchen.

Jon nods his head and makes his way over, Colby following after him. Once they enter the kitchen, they find Amelia sitting on the island counter with Jackie cooking on the other side. It's a déjà vu moment for both men, as when they would come home from the road, these two women would usually be in this spot. It's like nothing has ever changed.

Jackie turns, her face immediately lighting up when her eyes land on her brother. "Jonathan!" She enthusiastically greets him, walking over and giving him a hug. "You're still a sight to see."

"And you're still, well, Jackie," he replies earning a slap on the arm. "Kidding, you are beautiful."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll remember not to poison you." She moves over to Colby, giving him a hug. "Colby, always nice to see you. Where's your girl?"

"Always nice to see you Jackie," he pulls away. "Leighla couldn't come on such short notice. It's okay."

"I see," she turns back to Amelia who's just watching them. "Amelia, don't be rude, say hello."

Amelia jumps off the island counter, making her way over to them. Her eyes roam around Colby before moving to Jon, doing the same thing. She smiles and immediately wraps her arms around Colby. "Nice to see you again, Colby. Better than when I was in the hospital." She pulls away, pinching his cheeks. "You should shave."

"Amelia!" Colby whines. "Leighla likes my beard."

"Well, she's your girlfriend, she's supposed to like you beard or no beard." She teases, poking his side.

Her attentions turn to Jon, whose eyes she can feel are on her. "Hi, I'm Amelia," she sticks out her hand.

For a moment, Jon is thrown off because it's not like they've never met before. But at the same time, the circumstances hit him and he shakes her hand. "Jon, it's nice to finally be able to talk to you, Amelia."

"Chris isn't here, so I guess the restraints are gone." She smiles making Jon laugh. "I don't know if Colby told you, but you're my favorite Shield member."

"That he did," Jon chuckles. "Didn't know you were a wrestling fan."

"It's okay, I usually just watch when you three are on." Amelia replies.

"You three should catch up in the living room, dinner will be ready soon." Jackie couldn't hide the excitement in her voice. Her brother is finally getting his chance and Chris is nowhere near them to do anything about it. What surprises her is Amelia's easy going ways with Jon. Maybe it's the fact that she's here and Colby as well, but she seems much more, open talking to Jon. Then again, she's been waiting.

The three make their way to the living room, sitting down on the couch and the arm chair. Colby and Jon take the couch, while Amelia sits on the arm chair. Daniel is outside smoking.

"So, how are you?" Jon questions Amelia.

"I'm good, just trying to live life day by day." Amelia replies. "Do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

Jon looks over at Colby who in turn is looking at him. His eyes dart back to Amelia and he nods. "I don't mind, go right ahead."

"Are we related by any chance?" Amelia questions causing Colby and Jon to laugh.

"No, don't you worry about that, we are not related whatsoever." Jon replies.

"Yeah, that would make sense since I used to date Daniel and he's your cousin." Amelia nods her head. Jon's hands turn into a tight fist as Amelia mentions her relationship with Daniel. He wishes that she could find the box of their memories, just so this wouldn't be so difficult.

Colby looks over at Jon, trying to read if Jon would spill everything after that comment. He didn't want to take a risk. "Amelia, how's school?" He questions before Jon could reply to Amelia.

"It's good," Amelia shrugs. "It's school, I much rather stay home because Chris insists on making me take morning classes." Jon chuckles at this, knowing Amelia always had late classes. She's not a morning person, so having her come in at nine in the morning is just going to have her sleepy and cranky.

"You're not a big fan of morning classes." Jon states causing Amelia's attention to move over to him.

"I've never been a fan of the morning have I?"

"Nope," Jon shakes his head. "The earliest class you've taken starts at noon."

Amelia laughs. "It seems like my school habits haven't changed."

"Are you doing well in school?" Jon feels a bit off. She's in the same room, yet she seems so far away. There's this wall between them that hasn't been there ever since they first met. He understands the circumstances, it's the harsh reality of this situation, but he didn't expect the wall to be here waiting for him.

"Yes," Amelia nods her head. "I mean, my classes aren't very difficult."

Colby stands up and excuses himself, wanting to leave the two alone. He knows he should stay for Jon, but it would be better if they're left alone. It's not like Amelia is going to shy away from Jon, she wants to talk to him. Amelia's eyes follow Colby and she feels a bit relief to see her friend walk away, which is a bit odd. Her eyes fall back to Jon and she smiles.

"Can I sit next to you?" Amelia questions.

"Uh, yeah," Jon replies, a bit thrown off by her question. From what Colby tells him, Amelia is usually closed off meeting new people, but maybe since she's been dreaming about him and remembers a few things makes her at ease.

Amelia moves from the chair to the couch, keeping a bit of distance between her and Jon. She turns her body so that she's facing him and her back is leaning against the arm of the couch. "Who were you to me before I lost my memory?"

Of course she's going to ask that question. Jon's mind is scrambling for an answer, one that shouldn't be difficult to find. He can't say the words boyfriend or fiancé, but friend seems to fit their relationship as well.

"We were best friends." Jon replies.

"So we were close?" Amelia nods her head. "Makes sense."

"What makes sense?"

"It's just, when I first meet people, I'm very uneasy around them because I'm not exactly sure who they are. But then again, the way I met everyone, besides you and Daniel, I didn't recall any memories with them." Amelia explains. "But Daniel I saw the box of memorabilia and you, well, I hope this doesn't freak you out, but I dream about you."

Jon didn't expect her to be this open. Amelia usually beats around the bush before getting to her point. There are times where she can be blunt, but she mostly waits till she can't take it anymore. She's non-confrontational, which led to a couple of problems in their relationship before.

"Dream about me? What do you usually dream about?" Jon presses her.

"It's nothing big, just usually us hanging out or we would be with Joe, Colby and Leighla." Amelia replies. "My memories of you are usually very odd, it's never a full memory. It's just bits and pieces of memories and they usually don't make sense. I'm usually crying when I have memories of you." She slightly laughs. "It seems like I was a crier."

"You are a bit of a crier," he teases making her laugh. He had to close his eyes for a moment, her laugh throwing him off guard. He hasn't heard her laughter in years and he never knew how much he could miss it. Her laughter has always been contagious. Amelia is easily amused, so when she laughs, it's only her at first but by the end she'll have him laughing as well. "You just had a lot of difficult moments and that's how we became closer."

Amelia nods her head. "I just find it hard to believe we're best friends. I mean, I can believe it because I feel so at ease with you, but at the same time, we haven't spoken in two years." She sighs. "Well, I guess it makes sense what Chris told me."

"And what did Chris tell you?" Jon questions. He has his temper in check, there are no worries there. It's rare he loses his cool around Amelia and he has to be extra careful now. But Chris just pisses him off. He needs to make sure that he'll be able to talk to Chris. They need to get a few things straight and one thing will be his apparent control over Amelia.

"He told me that you blame yourself about the accident."

He definitely needs to shove his foot up Chris' ass. The lie this guy makes is just ridiculous. For a brief moment, he did blame himself. He could have avoided the driver, but there was a small chance to that. But he would never abandon her because of his so called pity party.

"It seems like your brother has a lot of explaining to do," Jon mumbles.

"What?"

"Nothing," Jon shakes his head. "I'm sorry, what I did, how everything turned out, it shouldn't have been like this. I didn't abandon you, I didn't want to. Chris wanted you to recover, so I respected his decision." He turns his body as well, they're both facing one another now. "Leaving you would have never been something I wanted to do."

"I know, but we shouldn't dwell on that, we just have to move forward." Amelia says to him.

Jon nods his head. He stands up, leaving her in the living room. She's not sure if she upset him, though she hopes she hasn't. Before she can make a move to follow after him, he walks back in carrying a stuffed bear in his hands. It's a medium size polar bear. Jon sits down beside her once more, handing the polar bear to her.

"This is yours," he says to her.

Amelia takes the polar bear in her hands, Jon's scent is all over the bear. She examines the bear, looking at it with fascination. This bear is familiar to her, she actually remembers this bear.

"It's Alaska." Amelia states, surprising Jon.

"What? How'd you remember the bear's name?"

Amelia smiles. "I don't know, it was one of those memories."

* * *

_Amelia stands beside Jon as he tries for the fifth time to win her a stuffed polar bear that caught her eye. Carnival games look extremely easy, yet they can be quite difficult. Amelia insisted that they can just buy a stuffed toy, but Jon took this challenge personally now. The game is quite simple. There are three bottles stacked together like a pyramid and all you have to do is knock them down. If you're a pitcher, easy ass game, but if you're not really a good thrower, it's going to be quite a task._

"_Jon, honestly, it's fine." Amelia tells him once again as he hands the guy five bucks._

"_Amelia, I'm going to win that bear." He insists, looking over at the bear. "Besides, you want that bear, I'll get it for you." _

_Amelia tries to fight back a smile, but she does anyway. Jon isn't her boyfriend, but they have a mutual understanding. They're dating, but just not official._

_Jay joins Amelia, shoving kettle corn in his mouth as the two siblings' watch Jon tries for the fifth time._

"_I bought kettle corn and he's still not done?" Jay questions._

"_Hush, a little support will be nice." Amelia narrows her eyes at her older brother._

"_Okay, jeez," he turns over to Jon. "Go Jon, you can do it man, knock those bottles out."_

_Jon mutters a 'thank you' before releasing the ball, no bottles down. He rolls his eyes, picking up another ball. He has three more shots. Missing two is not so bad, but he can't keep missing. He needs to get that damn bear. _

"_You're a wrestler, use your strength." Jay tells him.  
_

"_Jay, can you let him concentrate," Amelia smacks her brother on the arm. _

_Second try, miss._

_Third try, didn't even make it close to the bottles. _

_His arm is getting tired and he didn't want to keep spending his money on this. He took the challenge personally, but if he doesn't get it after this shot, they're leaving and he's going to buy her a stuff toy far larger than the one they have here. _

_Fourth try is a little too strong, passing by the bottles. _

"_Last try man," Jay informs him._

"_Thanks for the reminder__," Jon replies dryly._

_He picks up the ball, taking a deep breath. Hit or not, he's taking Amelia to a toy store and buying her a damn bear. He throws the ball and it hits the pyramid right in the middle, causing the three bottles to fall._

"_Oh my god! You did it!" She jumps in his arms, his arms wrapping around her body. _

_The worker, smiles and hands the polar bear to Jon. "Thanks," Jon's not sure why he said that since the guy easily made twenty-five dollars because of his persistence on winning the polar bear. "Here you go," he hands it to Amelia._

"_Thank you, it's so adorable and really soft." _

_Amelia hugs the doll, smiling up at him._

* * *

"Nice arm," she compliments him.

Jon laughs. "Nice arm my ass, took me twenty-five throws to get Alaska."

"Point is you did," Amelia hugs the doll, nuzzling her face on the top of its head. "It's so soft."

Jon smiles at the sight before him. He never gave up on the thought of talking to her again. There was never really a choice. He knows he was going to talk to her again, it was only a matter of time. Here he is now, having a conversation with her about a stuffed animal he won for her years ago.

"Jon," Amelia calls out.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not really sure who you exactly are, but I can tell you're very important to me. Thank you for coming." Amelia places the polar bear on the couch. "I'm sorry I don't remember you, I can see in your eyes that it hurts that I don't remember. I really wish I did, but I'm trying."

Jon moves closer to her, opening his arms. He's unsure why he did that since Amelia might just shy away from him, but instead she moves the polar bear and places it on the coffee table so she can fall into his embrace. His arms immediately wrap around her body, his own relaxing at the familiar contact. To his surprise, she's relaxed as well, her arms wrapping around his body. He inhales her familiar scent, his embrace slightly getting tighter.

It's the littlest things that you'll miss. Hugs, laughter, kisses, etc. Their overall presence is what you miss when someone walks away from your life. But it's a whole different feeling when they've been around, within your reach, but unreachable because of unseen barriers. She's still far from him, but she's move a step closer to him.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: AHHH! Finals is almost done! I just have to turn in a research paper today and it is officially done. But then summer semester starts next week. I know I said I would update this weekend, but I couldn't keep this update away. I wanted to update and share it with all of you! I hope you guys like the update. I don't even know where it came from. I was trying to write my research paper and my muse hit me and here we are now, me updating with my longest update! I'm going to try and challenge myself and update in this length much more often. Anyways, thank you for the followers, favorites and reviews, you guys are amazing! I really hope you guys will like this update, it's one of my favorites so far!

Another shoutout to oz-angel1. She stayed with me while I ranted about how lazy I am, so I have to thank her for that. LoL If you guys ever want to talk, please feel free to message me! Thank you my friend! She even challenged me and I got to 5,000 words, so, yay!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Jay walks in the home he shares with his two younger siblings. The smell of food enters his nose making his stomach grumble. He's definitely happy that he gave Jackie the go ahead earlier to use his house for Jon and Colby's arrival. Chris had spoken to him about it and even though his younger brother was not exactly all aboard, he somehow eased up on being an asshole to Jon. Walking into the dining room he sees Daniel and Jackie sitting beside each other, Amelia and Jon across from them, with Colby sitting at the head of the table.

"Thanks for waiting guys," he jokes around, sitting at the other head of the table. "Looks like you cooked a feast Jackie," he turns to Jon. "You should come home more often, your sister becomes bearable."

Jon laughs. "She becomes bearable to you and goes full blown irritating Jackie to me." He teases his older sister.

"I'll remember that later as you sleep," she narrows her eyes at Jon.

"I'm kidding, I love you," Jon says to his sister, the whole table laughing once more.

"Nice to see you Jon," Jay tells him, sticking out his hand for Jon to shake.

Jon shakes his hand. "Always nice to see you man." Jay has always been his favorite. He's had his run in's with Jay where they didn't see eye to eye and it had nothing to do with Amelia. When Jon was in a bad place in his life Jay helped him off his feet. Though it wasn't easy since Jon never really saw he had a problem, but Jay helped knocked some sense into him, literally. Jay was the annoying, overbearing older brother that Jon never had. And in some ways, he appreciates Jay.

"Colby, you're two-toned." Jay raises an eyebrow. "Suits you."

"Thanks Jay, you're still bald." Colby replies. "No more hair to grow?"

"I don't like ponytails." The whole table laughs at his reply, Colby shaking his head at his friend.

"Amelia, how was school today?" Jay's eyes move over to his sister who's eating quietly watching the exchange between him and Jon.

"Good, nothing new," she shrugs. "Has Chris called you? He hasn't called me and I'm getting worried."

"Amelia, Chris is a big boy, I assure you he's fine." Jay reassures her. "Can someone pass me the mashed potatoes, I'm starving over here."

Daniel laughs, passing the mashed potato to Jay. His relationship with Jay is stable. They've never really liked one another ever since he started dating Amelia.

"How's work Jon? Too cool to stop by nowadays?" Jay teases him.

"I would have stopped by if I wasn't barred from coming here." Jon smirks making Jay laugh.

"Never stopped you before," Jay points out.

"I decided to respect the decision of your idiotic brother." He turns to Amelia. "No offense."

Amelia laughs. "Don't even worry about it."

Dinner continues without a hitch, conversations flowing the whole time. Daniel had to leave early since he had to sleep early for a meeting he would be having the next morning. It's very unlike Daniel to even sleep early, but they let it go. Colby offers to help Jackie with the dishes, while Jay makes his way up the stairs to change his clothing. Amelia makes her way to the backyard, sitting by the table they had on the patio. Jon follows after her.

"Do you watch wrestling often?" Jon questions breaking the silence between the two of them.

"I do, it's really fun, though it can get a tad bit boring." Amelia laughs. "You three are making such an amazing impact. Joe called me before your debut and I just had to see what they would have you guys doing."

Silence once again. It's a bit uncomfortable since they didn't really know how to approach the big elephant between them.

"Do you miss me?" Amelia questions, catching Jon off guard.

"What?" He turns to her, confusion written all over his face.

"Do you miss the old Amelia? The one before the accident?" She looks over at him as well.

Jon remains quiet for some time. Honesty has always been the best policy with Amelia, but he feels like he's walking around glass, one slip up could harm this whole thing. Weighing his options, he thought about what each answer could bring. What consequence would a yes or a no give him? A yes would lead to more questions and could potentially hurt her feelings. She can't help it, she didn't choose to lose her memory. A no would have him lying, which he is exceptional in, but Amelia has always been able to tell if he was lying. But that may not be the case this time around.

"Yes," Jon watches her expression cautiously and she still has an emotionless face, waiting for him to continue. "But I understand the situation. This isn't something we can control. I miss Amelia, but you're still here."

"But I'm not her," Amelia replies.

"You are, she's somewhere in there." Jon says to her.

"There's a possibility she won't come back, you know, it might stay like this forever." Amelia hates thinking of that possibility. But she's getting impatient. She knows it's a process to regain your memory, but she feels like it should have happened by now. Yet here she is, a few memories in her mind, but everything else is not there. The looks of disappointment are getting tiring for her, it's not like she's holding on to amnesia, its latching on to her.

Jon watches her as she looks at the backyard, her eyes focusing on the darkness. It's a possibility he's explored, he hates admitting it, but it's something he has thought of, the possibility of moving on without her. He doesn't want to, that's the last thing he wants, but he's not sure what he can do. Building new memories is always an option, but what if Amelia doesn't want that? He's never been in favor of forcing himself on someone, but if he has to annoy her, he'll do it just so he'll stay around.

"You shouldn't count out that possibility. Amelia is optimistic, I know saying those words crushes you."

"It's the harsh reality of the situation," she says bitterly. "I'm sorry for disappointing you all, I want my memory back as well, but that's not going to happen any time soon."

"Why are you talking like that?" She's hitting Jon's nerve, constantly poking it. "Do you not want to remember?"

"Of course I do!" Amelia turns to him, her eyes a bit watery. "I'm trying my best to remember, but seeing the disappointed looks on your faces when I tell you I don't remember something is very hard to see."

"Because you care about us," Jon points out. "Just because you lost your memory, doesn't mean you forgot us."

"I don't know," Amelia pulled her knees up to her chest, leaning against the chair. "I hope you don't end up hating me when I can't give you the relationship we used to have."

Jon closes his eyes for a moment, her words sinking in. It's never real till you hear it from the person you want to hear confirmation from. The biggest worry he's had these past few years is whether or not she would remember everything, whether or not she would remember their relationship. Now, his biggest worry is whether or not Amelia can love him with or without her memory. Some part of her loves him already, that part is just currently hiding.

"Amelia, that doesn't matter. Don't think about me. I'm fine." Jon had to force those words out. He wasn't okay, but he didn't need to show her that. "We should just work on helping you and if not, we can always build a new relationship."

Her heart skips a beat when he says a new relationship. Her stomach clenches at the thought of a _new_ relationship with Jon. What about the relationship we have before? She would just feel absolutely horrible if she couldn't give him the relationship they used to have. He's special to her, she knows that much, but what if their special relationship never comes back?

"Can you live with that? Building a new relationship?"

"I rather have a new relationship than none at all." Jon bitterly smiles. "Besides, why can't we have the relationship we have before, it'll just be slightly different."

_Talk about a painful conversation_. Jon shakes his head, having the urge to take himself out of the situation.

"I don't want you to have a different relationship with me. I want it to be the same for you like how it's always been." Amelia reasons.

"Amelia, relationships, they always change. Whether you lost your memory or not, something would change our relationship. Not for the bad, but we always build different relationships." Jon tries to explain. "Right now, this is the start of our new relationship, the next chapter in our lives. Things will be slightly different, not because you've lost your memory, but because we're in different places in our lives."

"I don't understand why you're so understanding." Amelia tells him.

"I'm not sure how I am either." Jon shrugs. "But you're my best friend, I would do anything for you."

"You always gave me ice cream." Amelia decides to change the subject. She feels as if she's stabbing Jon with her pessimism. He didn't need that. Amelia should let him in to her life just like how she let everyone else in. It's not like she's guarding herself with Jon, things just seem different.

Jon laughs. "What?"

"Most memories I have of you, you're bringing me ice cream." Amelia laughs as well. "May I ask why?"

"Cookies and cream is your favorite ice cream." Jon starts off. "Whenever you're upset, ice cream would always make you feel better. I hated seeing you cry. When you were thirteen, you had your first heartbreak." Jon slightly smiles at the memory of Amelia's crying face. He and Chris decided that they were going to kill the guy, but Amelia wouldn't have it.

"Was it Daniel?"

Jon laughs. "Yeah, no," Jon is thankful that Daniel left. He'll have to talk to him soon as well. "Anyways, you were crying so hard that for a split second I thought you were going to stop breathing or something. I brought you five pints of ice cream, all cookies and cream. As soon as you had the first pint, your smile was back on your face." It was a heart-warming moment that Jon always remembered. That moment made him realize that Amelia was not just Chris' little sister, he felt something for her, but at that time, he was just not that sure what it was at that time.

"I do love cookies and cream," she replies, smiling at him. "Ever killed a guy for breaking my heart? Went all Dean Ambrose on him?"

Jon laughs. "I've tried," remembering his ill feeling towards Daniel and how adamant she was that Daniel was not worth Jon's time. "But you've always been a nice one."

It's now Amelia's turn to laugh. "Daniel told me you almost killed him."

"Has Daniel told you how you two broke up?" Jon questions.

"No," Amelia shakes her head. "We're on a need to know basis."

"Don't you want to know why you two broke up?" Jon didn't want to stress her out, but he's certain she wants to know what happened all those years ago.

"He left me, right?"

"Maybe you should ask him that."

He wanted to bury Daniel, but karma is a bitch and he didn't want it biting him on the ass.

"I don't need to know, I know he did."

"How are you so sure? Asking him wouldn't hurt."

"He wouldn't be truthful with me."

"Glad you at least remember that." Jon mumbles.

Amelia hears him and starts to laugh.

"When did you figure it out?" Jon asks.

"As soon as I met him, I remember you giving me a letter and I was overwhelmed with sadness." Amelia shrugs. "I just remember reading the letter, I don't remember much, but just the main point of it. He left."

"And you still speak to him?"

"Yeah, I mean, it's in the past." Amelia's not sure why she still speaks to Daniel. She can't say she didn't care that it happened, it just didn't matter anymore.

Jon's not exactly sure how he should take her reply. Given, Amelia and Daniel have spoken before, they were in better terms, and everyone has grown up. But with such a memory, he would expect Amelia to question Daniel about it, give him a hard time about it.

"You should talk to him, so he'll stop tiptoeing around you thinking you don't know." Jon suggests.

"I will, all in good time." Amelia smiles. "Besides, I'm waiting to see if he has the balls to tell me about it."

"You're going to wait forever."

"I have time."

"Before I forget, why won't you come see us wrestle one of these days? You know, to finally see your favorite Shield member in action," Jon winks at her making Amelia laugh.

"I would love that! Maybe during Spring Break?" Amelia suggests.

"Sounds like a plan, bring your brothers and Jackie with you." Jon takes the tickets out of his jacket pocket. He coordinated plans with Jay and they're going to WrestleMania. Thankfully, the roster is given tickets for their family members and he's glad he can give it to her.

"WrestleMania?!" Amelia's jaw drop. "How did you, it's like, isn't it sold out?"

"I work for the company sweetheart," Jon replies cockily.

"Thank you, this is amazing." Amelia stands up. "Can I give you another hug?"

Jon chuckles. "Of course." He stands up as well, welcoming Amelia in his embrace.

"So, I'm not sure if I'm supposed to ask this, but since I'm your best friend I guess I have the right to know." Amelia pulls away from him. "Do you have a girlfriend? I don't want to overstep any boundaries." That statement doesn't sit right with her, but isn't this what best friends do?

Jon chuckles, shaking his head. "Waiting for someone,"

"For the one?"

"Something like that," he smiles at her. It kills him that he can't tell her that he's waiting for her. He wants to tell her, to tell her how much he loves her and how the distance between them killed him, but that might scare her off. She's already apprehensive about them being best friends, he can't imagine how she would be if he tells her what they really are to one another.

"But wouldn't it be nice to date around, maybe the one is already here and you're just too blind to see that."

"Maybe," he shrugs. "I already found the one, she just has to find herself."

That statement slightly stings Amelia's heart. Jon already found someone. He's waiting for this person to get herself together. What a lucky girl she is. Damn her fangirl heart for stinging at the fact he already has a special someone.

"Lucky girl, having a guy like you waiting for her." Amelia says to him. "Is this weird? This is what best friends do right?"

"This is what they do," Jon wraps an arm around her shoulder, missing the feeling of her body snuggled up next to his. "Stop asking me if this is what best friends do, it just comes naturally."

Amelia nods her head, trying to keep herself from blushing. Having Jon so close to her is definitely a good feeling. She had the urge to wrap her arms around him and just never let go, that's the urge coming from her, that natural feeling, that's what best friend's do after all.

* * *

Jon and Colby head towards Jackie's home so they can finally rest for the night. Tonight was definitely eventful and the two are very thankful that they got to spend some time with Amelia. Tomorrow they had plans to go out once more after Colby and Jon get their gym time out of the way.

"So man, how does it feel?" Colby is excited for Jon. He finally got what he's been wanting, a chance to talk to Amelia. No Chris to hassle him, Daniel behaved, everything fell into place.

"I'm not even sure," Jon sighs. "She's open to know me, but I just feel like she'll slowly close me off."

"Close you off? Why?" Colby stops at a stoplight, turning to his friend.

"Amelia's frustrated with herself." Jon starts off. "She feels that she should have remembered everything by now, just so we wouldn't be disappointed in her."

"For someone who forgot how to be herself, she's still the same person."

"Tell me about it," Jon chuckles. "Anyway, I just feel that she'll let me in, but she's scared of disappointing me for not being able to give me what we used to have that she'll close herself off."

"Possibility, but didn't you tell her that you wouldn't mind starting a new relationship?"

"I did, but I don't know, she's being stubborn."

"This girl," Colby shakes his head, pressing the gas pedal. "She is going to regain her memory, she needs to be patient."

"Put yourself in her position, wouldn't you be frustrated?"

"I never said I didn't understand how she's feeling, but this condition, it takes time. It doesn't happen overnight."

"Yeah,"

Silence envelops the car, only sound heard is the engine of the car. They finally arrive at Jackie's house, pulling up the driveway parking beside her car. The two men take their luggage out and make their way to the front door of Jackie's home. Jackie opens the door for them, telling them their rooms is down the hall, one on the left, the other on the right.

"Where are you sleeping?" Jon questions.

"My room is upstairs," she points up. "I would give you the room upstairs, but I have my clothes and storage in the rooms."

Jon shakes his head. "We have to clean your closet, you don't need that much clothes."

"Jon, go to your room and sleep." Jackie smirks. "Feels good to be able to say that again."

"Didn't work then, not going to work now." He returns her smirk.

"I'm going to ignore you and go to bed, see you boys tomorrow." Jackie smacks his stomach before making her way upstairs.

Colby and Jon make their way down the hall, the left room going to Colby, the right going to Jon. Once Jon changes his clothes and has his stuff settled, he makes his way out of the room to get a snack from the kitchen. He finds Colby drinking coffee, raising his cup as a gesture if he wants some. Jon shakes his head and opens the refrigerator grabbing a bottle of beer that his sister nicely bought for him.

They sit across from one another in the kitchen, silence still hanging over their heads. They're not upset at one another, that's not the case. They're just thinking of the next move they're going to make.

"Alright, we have to make a game plan, you gave her the tickets to WrestleMania?" Colby questions.

Jon nods his head. "Yep, she's pretty excited."

"Great, so what's the next step from here?"

"Friends."

"What?"

"We're going to be friends, I can't attack her. This has to be gradual." Jon replies. "You're right, I can't just bombard her with our past, forcing her to live in a memory she can't remember. I'm going to be whatever she needs me to be."

* * *

Amelia walks in Jay's room, puffing out her cheeks, blowing out air. Jay sees this, laughing at his little sister's adorable antics. When Amelia used to be in trouble, frustrated with anything, she would come in Jay's room and do the same act. He's surprised she still remembers how to do it, but maybe it just came naturally.

"Amelia, what's up?" Jay questions, sitting up.

"Nothing," she sits next to him on his bed. "How was your day?"

"My day?" Jay raises an eyebrow, but proceeds to answer. "It was good, nothing eventful, usual work stuff. And yours?"

"Could have been better."

Jay frowns at her reply. That's not what supposed to happen. Amelia should be happy to have Jon back, spending every waking moment with him. Yet here she is now, trying to avoid the guy.

"What's going on?"

"I feel like Jon is lying to me."

"Lying? How so?"

"I don't think he's just my best friend," she sighs. "I keep having flashbacks with him in it and the way he talks to me, it doesn't seem like we were just friends." She looks down at her fidgeting hands, trying to explain the situation in a less awkward manner. "Like you know in movies when the guy falls in love with the girl and he just talks to her differently?"

"Not that I've watched chick flicks by choice, but yes, I do, what about it?"

"That's how he talks to me in my memories." Amelia looks up at her brother. "Was he in love with me?"

Jay looks over at his sister, unsure how he should answer the question. He and Chris made a deal that the whole relationship with Jon should be kept under wraps till she was comfortable with Jon again and can take the truth. But with the way things are going, she's not going to open up to Jon, she's going to push him away. His sister always had the uncanny ability to know something else is going on than what is being shown or said to her.

"He's your boyfriend," Jay's the eldest, decisions like this is difficult to make, but his sister shouldn't be lied to, especially in the state she's in.

"Boyfriend? Jon's my boyfriend?" Amelia's surprised by this new found information. It's not like she can't believe Jon could be more than a friend to anyone, but for her and Jon to actually have dated, that's something different for her. And she just realized that her brother didn't used past tense. "He _is_ my boyfriend?"

"Yep, fiancé actually," Jay turns his television off, moving so he can face his younger sister. "Jon proposed to you and you two were set to marry a year ago, but the accident happened."

Amelia shakes her head, the newly discovered relationship is giving her a migraine. It's like her brain is overloading, trying to remember the moments they've shared together, the sweet words he had told her finally making sense. She closes her eyes to try to somehow calm her thoughts. Seeing her place her hands on her head made Jay frown. For a moment, he regrets telling her the truth, but there's no turning back now.

"He was in the accident with me?"

"Yes,"

"Is he the man crying in my dreams?"

"What?"

Amelia takes a deep breath, pursing her lips. "This started around the time we left for Europe during the summer. For the last six months, I've had recurring dreams of a man sitting next to me in a hospital bed, I just hear him crying because I can't see his face." Amelia began. "At first he didn't talk, he would just be crying and I can feel him holding my hand. I thought it was you or Chris, but it was apparent it wasn't."

"This might have been during your coma," Jay says to her. "Continue."

"After three months, the dreams stopped, then when I saw Jon when we got back from Europe, the dreams started again. They weren't often, but I would say once or twice a week I'd have the dream." She pauses for a moment to take in a deep breathe. "Then I started hearing words and it was usually repetitive. It's like the same scene over and over again."

"What did he tell you?" Jay had witnessed one of the painful talks Jon had with Amelia while she was in a coma. At that moment, Jay realized how much he really loved his sister. Hearing how Jon was begging her to wake up so they can get married and have the life they planned was absolutely painful.

* * *

_Jay stays by the door, watching Jon with both of his hands holding his younger sister's hand. Sitting at his usual seat, Jon rarely left her side. They would have to force him to leave, to get a breath of fresh air or anything, just to get him out of the hospital. It's been difficult for everyone, but no one is taking it harder than Jon. _

"_Baby, please wake up. Remember how much you hate it when I sleep in," Jon tries to laugh, but it's a fail attempt as tears fall down from his eyes again. "You're over doing it," he sobs out. _

_There's no response, the sounds of the machines hooked to her is the only response Jon is receiving._

_This only made the tears in Jon eyes come down quicker as he broke down once again. This is his fault. He should have been more careful, he should have seen that car coming._

"_I'm so sorry, you shouldn't be here," Jon manages to say. "Please come back to me, I'm not sure how I can live without you. I've always tried to imagine how it would be if we broke up and that was torturous, but this," Jon takes in a deep breath, trying to control his tone. It's a losing battle, but he manages to control it for a moment. "This is unexplainable." _

_Jay felt like he was intruding in such a private moment. He wishes he just closed the door and walked away. Hearing Jon say this to his sister definitely wounds him because he and Chris are suffering seeing their younger sister on that hospital bed, almost unresponsive. But Jon is taking this in a different way, his soul mate, the person he wants to be with for the rest of his life is lying there and he blames himself for it. _

_How can you ever forgive yourself for that?_

* * *

"Mia, what did he say to you in your dreams?" He questions again once he snaps out of that memory.

"He's apologizing for putting me in the hospital," Amelia tells him. "And he tells me how much he loves me and that he'll always wait for me." Repeating those words opens Amelia's eyes a bit more than she would like to embrace. Knowing their real connection before, Amelia can't help but feel horrible for Jon. She can't imagine how painful it is for him to act like they're just friends.

His words not too long ago made its way through her mind. About how he's found the girl for him, he's just waiting for her to find herself. She's the girl. He's waiting for her. After all these years, no communications or anything, he's still waiting for her. This brings tears to her eyes, her heart aching for Jon. She has to try for him, she didn't want to bring him anymore pain. The guy deserves a break.

"I'm breaking his heart aren't I?" She asks her brother who wipes her tears for her.

"No, you're not, this is out of your hands Tori," he squeezes her hand. "You're not purposely hurting Jon, it's just," he bites his lip, unsure if he should say the words. It's simply the truth. "You don't remember him and that's okay. No one is forcing you to remember him."

"But I should, shouldn't I? I supposedly loved him, why can't I remember loving him?" Amelia grimaces. "I remember him, I see him in all of my memories, he's the first thing I recalled from my past, yet I can't remember I love him."

"Amelia, calm down," Jay wraps an arm around her shoulders, moving his seat so he's sitting side by side with her. "Sssh, Amelia, Jon doesn't expect you to remember your feelings for him, no one does. Just because you love him, it doesn't mean you'll feel the same way now. That sounds horrible, I know," Jay shakes his head, thinking Jon would surely punch him the face for saying this to Amelia. "But the way you felt about all of us is not going to be present right now, I know you feel the connection you had with all of us, but you can't expect everything to come back immediately. It takes time."

"But what if it doesn't come back?"

"What do you mean?"

"There's a chance my memory might not come back," Amelia wipes her eyes, leaning her head on her brother's shoulder. "Jon's waiting for me, I can't just leave him hanging."

"Well what are you going to do? Force it?"

"Not force it, I'm going to ask everyone how it was between Jon and I, I'm just going to try to recreate our relationship."

"Amelia, don't do that, he'll notice."

"What do you mean he'll notice?"

"He'll know you're forcing yourself. You have a habit of doing that when you feel it's the right thing of do, but it really isn't."

"It's not forcing, something in me really cares for Jon because a part of me is extremely happy that he's here, it gives me this feeling that I don't get anywhere else. It's unfamiliar to me, it's not like I was sad before, but having him here tonight, it's just different." She looks up to her brother. "No offense."

"None taken," Jay chuckles.

"If I really loved him as much as I seem to, it'll come back and I'll fall back in love with him."

"You might hurt him if you end up not falling back in love with him."

"I think I will."

"And what makes you sure of that?"

"I already love him, I just have to find that part of me that does."


End file.
